Ghost Girl of the Unknown
by Noxlupis Lamiamedicus
Summary: New girl Alex Wolf thought she'd seen all the ghost she could stand. When her mom decides she wants to move to Amity Park, Alex feels her past is haunting her, will her crazy past help save her in the future? First fanfic, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; A Move from down South

**Hey peoples, this is my first fanfic, and it's about Danny Phantom XD anyway, I really hope y'all enjoy it, and review PLEASE! **

I huffed in frustration, lugging the box of lab parts up to an empty room. I had to walk up a flight of stairs and then lug it down the hall. _Why did she decide to move?_ I asked myself, somehow getting the box up the flight of stairs. It was just me and my mom, Summer Wolf. My dad had died two years earlier in an accident involving the almost ruin of my hometown.

I'm Alex Wolf, fourteen years old. I have blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. I usually wear a black tank top with my skinny jeans and chain and buckle converse that stopped at my knees. I'm five foot five inches and weigh a healthy one-twenty pounds. I make friends easily, though I don't associate with preps and jocks. I have been called a loner and an outsider by many people. My two best friends, Dex Vines and Erik Moon, have always been by my side, just like my mom.

I grunted again as I tried to lift the heavy box. My mom came up behind me and laughed. "Honey, use your legs, not your back," She commented, easily carrying her box in and setting it down. "Yes Mama," I responded, and proceeded to lift the box. "What's in here anyway?" I asked her, letting it thump softly on top of another box. "Oh, various lab parts, you know, stuff I'll need to rebuild our lab," She told, smiling.

My mom is a very pretty woman in her late thirties. She has dirty blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Her smile always made me feel better, and she knew me so well. She's just an inch shorter than me. She's a famous scientist and ghost hunter. It would be very exciting for her to get the portal back open, but I'm sure it'll take longer than she planned, seeing as how she's working at the house full time now.

I watched her walk out of the room. My mind was a hurricane of thoughts and worries. I walked warily to what would be my new room, and sat down in my comfy beanie bag. At this moment, my room consisted only of my beanie bag chair, a small table and a mattress. My little laptop sat on the small table, the cord plugged into the nearest outlet. I considered checking out this little town, all its history and such, but I was too lazy to get up and get my laptop myself.

I was staring out my window at the bright sunny day and my mom talking to the movers. There was a flash of black and white as a ghost I'd predict about my age shot past my house. I blinked and got up slowly, still staring at the window. The ghost suddenly screamed out and phased through my wall, landing in a awkward heap against the nearby wall.

I could tell it was a boy. He had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. His jumpsuit was black and white with a funny looking D on the front.

He looked miserable, sitting in the corner, rubbing his head. I went over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, ghost boy?" I asked. The boy looked up and his eye's widened. "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to crash into your house," He stuttered, getting up. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "It's not like you were interrupting anything important." He smiled at me and I could tell he was getting ready to go intangible. "Hang on; what does the D stand for?" I ask, watching him turn around with a surprised look on his face. "Danny, Danny Phantom," He replied before flying off, phasing through my wall again.

I blinked and watched the spot he disappeared from. _What an interesting development,_ I thought with a silent chuckle. "Alex!" My mom called from downstairs, pulling me from my musings. "I'll be down in a minute," I called back. My computer beckoned to me, and I was really interested in learning about this Danny Phantom kid.

**There you go, first chapter done. Review please; I'd really like to know how I did!**

**Until later. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; On the way to School

**So, here's another update XD. Thanks for the two of you that reviewed, your insight means a lot to me. So here is my response to y'alls reviews:**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Thanks dude, XD I like being a crazy author sometimes lol. And I will try to update every day, but with school, and my physical therapy, it's not always possible, but updates will come soon. **

**50-50-Gracy: Thanks! And I will try not to blur them together, and really, thanks for the tip. It's hard to describe the character exactly ya know? Lol, anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay, on with the story XD. Oh, and advance warning, I might switch POV's during the story, I'll be sure to let you know when that'll happen.**

My chains jingled slightly as I ran down my front steps. It was seven o' clock in the morning, and school was only a ten minute walk away. My mom wanted me to be extra early, so that I could go get my schedule and be able to walk around the school.

I shook my bangs out of my face as sighed. _Monday, you have managed to sneak up on me again. _I thought warily, trudging my way up the sidewalk.

The morning was cool and bright, with but a few clouds. The wind was warm and gentle. I laughed and let it roll around me, blowing my hair in front of my face. Where I came from, winds reached up to fifty miles per hour and I welcomed the gentle breeze with open arms. My chains hit my buckles with a loud slap, and a little jingle with every step I took.

I slowed down to a complete stop when I noticed the sigh, Fenton Works. It was odd to me how they publicize themselves, the local ghost hunters. I'd read last night that they have a fully functional portal. It was interesting, knowing that another family had a portal here in town.

I watched as a boy walked down the steps with his older sister. _That must be their children_ I thought, moving forward to greet them. "Hey," I called out, and took a step forward, causing my chains to rattle. They both looked back and were seemed shocked to see me behind them. "Uh, hello, are you new here?" The boy asked. "Yeah," I replied, walking the rest of the way forward. "Oh, well, I'm Danny and this is my older sister Jazz," the boy, Danny, told me.

Danny Fenton was of average height, with jet-black hair and ice-blue eyes. He wore regular jeans with a white T-shirt, except for the red circle in the middle. His eyes darted back and forth and his "ghost sense" was going off like crazy.

His sister, Jazz, was tall with red hair. Her eyes were ice blue, like Danny's. She wore a blue band to keep her hair back. She wore a black top with pale blue jeans. She looked to me like the type of person who would act more mature than her real age.

A blue mist escaped my mouth, and I watched as the one and only box ghost came around the corner. "Beware, for I am the ghost of all that is square and rectangle." I rolled my eyes and watched Danny run for the corner of his house. "Hey, Boxy!" I called, catching his attention. "You! Why are you here? BEWARE!" He asked me, pointing a sausage like finger in my direction. "That's not important Boxy. What's important is why you are here," I watched Danny Phantom fly up to the box ghost, who screamed and started to fly off in another direction. "I don't think so," Phantom pulled out a thermos and aimed it carefully at the box ghost. "I will get my vengeance I swear. BEWARE!" He shouted as he was sucked into the thermos.

"Another job well done," Danny said to himself. He capped the thermos and looked down at Jazz and me. "Hello again, Phantom, or should I say, Fenton?" I called up to him, busting his secret. His eyes grew wide as he looked at me. "H-h-h-how did you know?" he asked, landing in front of me. "It's not all that hard to figure out Danny, you even have the same first name. Plus, aside from a few color changes, you look exactly the same." I told him and watched as two white rings travelled up and down his body, changing him back to Fenton.

"Oh, would you like me to give you a ride….oh wait; you never did tell me your name." Jazz commented, earning a glare from Danny. "Oh, yeah, I'm Alex Wolf. We just moved in that house up on the next block." I told them, waving behind me. Danny nodded and hopped in Jazz's car. "Well, come on Alex, wouldn't want you to be late on your first day," Jazz told me. I smiled and climbed in as well.

I checked my watch. I'd spent too much time stopping on the side walk, for it was now seven-thirty. I knew that riding in Jazz's car would take a whole four minutes off my original trip, so I was no longer worried about being late.

The plain high school building loomed up ahead in the dreary sky, and I was suddenly more nervous, as I thought about what the kids around here would act like.

**Whatcha think? Oh, and sense I forgot this in the first chapter; I do not own DP, just the story line and my new characters. **

**Review please and tell me what you think. My evil shark might be after you if you don't :P. Lol, I love Sharky, but I think my killer penguins are worse lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Casper High Ghost

**So, since it's a Sunday, I've decided I might as well put up another chapter. XD I have two reviews to reply to in here from last chapter:**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Hehe, sorry about that XD. Honest mistake, lol. Anyway, thanks soo much, and I thought it might be pretty funny if she found out, like, right away. I'm glad you liked it, hope you like this chapter as well XD.**

**DPaADJLfan: That's great! I'm glad I could help, and thanks! XD**

**So, onto the story!**

I stared up at the three story building with nervous fear. I had no idea how these kids would act towards a new kid in their school. I had no ambition to join the A-list though. But, bullies are prominent within schools this big, and I had no doubt they would pick on me.

Danny led me to the office, and then to my locker, which happened to be right next to his. I caught the stares and snickers from the preps, jocks and nerds alike. I held my head high as I walked a little behind Danny, who seemed to be anxiously scanning the halls for someone.

"Danny!" A call sounded from the end of the hall where a Goth girl and African-American boy stood. The shout was from the girl, who had jet-black hair a black shirt with a purple circle on it and a black skirt with ecto-green stripes. She was also wearing combat boots, and I knew immediately I'd get along well with her. The boy standing next to her had a red French hat, with a yellow shirt and green cargo pants. He had glasses and was obviously the tech geek of the trio.

I follow Danny as he headed over to his two friends. "Sam, Tuck, this is Alex Wolf, she just moved here." I waved at Sam and Tuck, and shifted my weight to my right ankle. "Hi, Alex. I'm Samantha Manson, but please call me Sam." I smiled and nodded. "I'm Tucker Foley, otherwise known as the stud of studs." I rolled my eyes and looked at Danny. "Mr. Lancer's first right?" I asked, shifting my bat backpack. Danny nodded and showed me my locker, then, the four of us headed off for the first class of the day.

Mr. Lancer, a lonely guy in his late forties, started off almost yelling at the trio for being five-minutes late to class. I quickly spoke up, talking about how they had to help me get my schedule and my locker assignment. Mr. Lancer looked mad, but otherwise, let it pass.

"Class, this is Alexandra Wolf. She will be joining this class for the rest of the year." There were a couple of boos from the back and I rolled my eyes, going for the seat behind Danny. The class droned on and on and I eventually tuned Mr. Lancer out, busying myself with little doodles.

The rest of our classes went much the same way, and nothing really interesting happened, well, until lunch. That's was when the Lunch Lady decided to make a special appearance.

**Going to switch POV's for now. It'll be in my POV for now XD, enjoy!**

They sat around their usual table with Alex in tow. Sam was enjoying her salad, explaining to Alex that she was an Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian and that Tucker was all about the meat. Alex stared down at her food with distaste. _School food is so disgusting_ she thought, shoving the plate towards Tucker, who picked up the chicken with too much enthusiasm.

Danny was just about to take a bite of his sloppy-joe, when a blue mist escaped his mouth. Alex looked up suddenly; as such a thing had happened to her too. Kids ran around screaming, dumbing food trays and tripping others in their haste to get away.

Danny looked around, and, determining no one else was around, yelled, "Going ghost!" The rings appeared around his waist and he changed from Fenton to Phantom while Sam and Tucker stared at him wide-eyed, not believing he just changed in front of the new girl. "He he, sorry, forgot to mention, she figured out my secret," Danny almost looked embarrassed as he tried to explain himself.

"Echo out!" Alex shouted, jumping in the air. Red rings formed at her waist and travelled up her body, revealing a silver jumpsuit with a red E on the front. Her gloves and boots were red as well and her silver hair had red streaks running through it. Her eyes glowed a soft red, and a smile spread across her lips as the trio stared at her.

She charged her ecto-blast, which was tented silver and red as well, and blasted the annoying meat freak. "Echo one, Lunch Lady zero," she smiled floating at Danny's height, looking over at her new found friend. He looked shocked, but smiled as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos.

The Lunch Lady snarled as she was pulled into the thermos, and Echo laughed. She hadn't done this since her dad had freaked out when he first found out. Alex changed back and smiled ruefully. The trio seemed too shocked to speak and she shook her head.

"I'll tell you over Facebook later, okay guys?" She told them, watching Danny change back as well. They all nodded and headed back inside as the lunch bell rang.

**I'm almost sure you could've guessed that, lol. But, what do you think? Is she good or evil? And what about her name? The next chapter will be in Facebook mode, so, until then, peace! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; Explanations and Facebook

**XD I wrote this during school, and I think I'll be able to put up another chapter. XD Nothing like being bored during History, Accounting and Spanish is awesome! **

**No reviews this time but, on with the story!**

_Alex W. is now friends with Danny F., Tucker F. and Sam M._

_Alex W. has opened a private chat with Danny F., Tucker F., Sam M., Dex V. and Erik M. _

_**Alex: **_Hey guys!

_**Dex: **_Hey!

_**Erik: **_Girl, we miss ya!

_**Alex: :**_p I know, nothing I can do about that though….

_**Danny: **_Who are these guys?

_**Alex: **_Oh yeah XD, I forgot to introduce ya.

_**Tucker:**_ Right, you're crazy!

_**Sam:**_ No, she's cool! XD

_**Alex:**_ Dex, Erik, this is Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. Guys these are my two bestest friends, Dex Vines and Erik Moon.

_**Danny:**_ Hey guys

_**Tucker:**_ Is Dex a techno-geek?

_**Sam: **_They got pretty weird names.

_**Erik:**_ Why thank you! XD

_**Dex:**_ Yes, yes I am Tucker XD

_**Alex:**_ -_- took you long enough

_**Dex:**_ Hehe, I realized it when I started to bring my PDA EVERYWHERE

_**Alex:**_ XD you mean, when you first got that stupid thing back in the SEVENTH GRADE! :P

_**Erik: **_Haha, burn! XD

_**Danny:**_ wow

_**Alex:**_ You got something to say?

_**Danny: **_Yeah, you guys are weird.

_**Dex:**_ Thanks! XD I pride myself on being weird.

_**Sam:**_ haha, I like these guys.

_**Alex:**_ :p well you can't have them.

_**Erik:**_ XD no way, no how, I ain't for rent.

_**Tucker:**_ At least let me have Dex :(

_**Dex:**_ NEVER mwhahahah!

_**Alex:**_ We're not going to get anything done LOL

_**Danny:**_ -_- you're telling me

_**Alex:**_ :p don't be bummed, this is hilarious XD

_**Danny:**_ How about we get to the topic at hand?

_**Alex:**_ *sigh* fine!

_**Dex:**_ What does he mean?

_**Erik:**_ Ya, chicky?

_**Alex:**_ he knows….

_**Dex & Erik:**_ WHAT?

_**Danny:**_ Why is that such a big deal?

_**Alex:**_ Yeah, Danny's a half-ghost too.

_**Erik:**_ I didn't see that coming…..

_**Dex:**_ *passed out from shock*

_**Alex:**_ Er, right….

_**Tucker:**_ So you guys know Alex's secret too?

_**Erik:**_ Of course, we were there when it happened….

_**Alex:**_ Dex still hasn't recovered has he?

_**Erik:**_ XD nope

_**Danny:**_ well then…..

_**Alex:**_ XD *pokes Dex with a stick*

_**Erik:**_ XD *kicks Dex in the side*

_**Danny:**_ What is wrong with you two?

_**Alex:**_ XD your mom!

_**Erik:**_ hahahahahaha

_**Danny:**_ *mentally slaps himself*

_**Tucker:**_ Man, you guys are hilarious!

_**Sam:**_ yup XD

_**Alex:**_ Any who, down to business

_**Dex:**_ Ohhh, what happened?

_**Erik:**_ Oh, look, sleeping beauties awake!

_**Alex:**_ XD

_**Dex:**_ HEY!

_**Alex:**_ Danny, how did you turn into a halfa?

_**Tucker & Sam:**_ Uhhhh…..

_**Danny:**_ My parents built a ghost portal. They plugged the stupid thing in and it didn't turn on. So I put on a jumpsuit…..

_**Sam:**_ with my urging

_**Danny:**_ Replaced my dad's face with the D

_**Sam:**_ my design

_**Danny:**_ *rolling his eyes* and went in. I accidently hit the on button, which my dad was stupid enough to put on the inside, and woke up with my hair snow-white and my eyes glowing ecto-green.

_**Dex:**_ Sounds rough, kinda like you Alex

_**Erik:**_ Horrible day, that was

_**Alex:**_ mmhm, but also one of the best

_**Tucker:**_ Why? What happened?

_**Sam:**_ Surely it's not as bad as Danny?

_**Alex:**_ When I was eleven, I was wearing my jumpsuit, which had the E on it, and was working with my mom down in the lab.

_**Erik:**_ We were there because our parents took a day off at the local spa *shivers*

_**Alex: **_Yeah, but y'all were on the sidelines, away from the mayhem.

_**Dex:**_ True

_Summer W. has joined the chat_

_**Alex:**_ Anyway…..I was standing in front of the new ecto-gun, making the appropriate adjustments. My mom stood behind the gun, messing around with the trigger.

_**Summer:**_ Yes, and that gun wouldn't fire unless your hand was on a certain button.

_**Alex:**_ Mom's right

_**Erik:**_ Hey Miss Summer

_**Dex:**_ Hey Miss S

_**Danny, Sam & Tucker:**_ Hello Alex's mom

_**Alex:**_ Anyway, as Mom said, you can't fire the gun unless your finger presses the button near the front of the gun. Unfortunately, I decided to steady the gun with one hand and ended up pressing the button as Mom pulled the trigger.

_**Dex:**_ There was a blinding, white flash

_**Erik:**_ And we found Alex crumpled in a heap of boxes, unconscious.

_**Summer:**_ At first, Alex was unrecognizable, because when we wiped off the ectoplasm, she looked different.

_**Dex:**_ Her suit had turned silver with red boots and gloves and her E was glowing red as well.

_**Erik:**_ Her hair was silver with red streaks and when she opened her eyes, they glowed a soft, warm red.

_**Summer:**_ When she started floating, I nearly freaked out. I thought I had killed my only daughter.

_**Alex:**_ But I'm alive and well Mama!

_**Summer:**_ haha, yes baby girl, you are

_**Alex:**_ XD :p

_**Summer:**_ Alex, time to come downstairs

_**Alex:**_ *pouting* aww… :(

_**Erik:**_ Miss S.? Can't she stay on until dinner?

_**Dex:**_ Ya, Miss S., please?

_**Alex:**_ Please Mama?

_**Summer:**_ Uhh…Alex, outside…

_**Alex:**_ Hang on a sec.

_**Danny:**_ Whoa, dude, Skulker, get out of my room!

_**Tucker:**_ Danny? What's going on?

_**Sam:**_ Hey, what's with all the ghost outside?

_**Alex:**_ Hey Erik, Dex, remember that equipment we left with you…..

_**Erik:**_ Yeah, those weapons and stuff they are hidden in my basement? Why?

_**Dex:**_ Yeah, why?

_**Alex:**_ Get in the GhostShip, get to the portal, and get her quick. Remember those two unnatural portals we mapped? There's only one left, go through there, I'll meet you on the other side.

_Alex W. has logged off_

_**Erik:**_ On it!

_**Dex:**_ Gotcha!

_Erik M. and Dex V. logged off_

_**Summer:**_ Well, I better get off too…..

_Summer W. has logged off_

_**Danny:**_ Guys, meet me at my house, and don't get caught!

_Danny F. has logged off_

_**Tucker & Sam:**_ Rigghht

_Tucker F. and Sam M. logged off_

**Haha, sorry for the long chapter, but I needed to get the information out there! XD review, and tell me what you think might happen next!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; Return of Darkness

**Haha, told you I might update more tonight! XD anyway, here's the review response:**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: That's awesome, glad you liked it! Haha and I completely understand about not reviewing lol, I hate when the site jacks up like that, lol**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY XD**

I panicked when I looked outside. Hundreds of ghost lined the streets of Amity. I recognized a few, like the Box Ghost, Skulker and Fright Knight, even the Ghost King and Frostbite were lined up among the others. They stared straight ahead, a very blank look on their faces.

They covered the streets, forcing the humans to hide inside. I tried looking farther up, but whatever was calling them, was not in sight.

I ran downstairs, yelling a barely understandable, "Bye Mom!" I phased and grew my spectral tail, taking high in the sky.

I heard it then, the call of Death. It was a low hum, but was packed with soft words that urged me to give up. I flew lower and lower, daring to fly over the ghost heads. I couldn't focus; my mind was a cloud, a fog. _What was it I was supposed to do again? Something about friends and a ghost portal. _I thought silently. More fog took over and my mind could no longer keep coherent thoughts, and I flew closer and closer to the front of the lines of ghost.

My one soul mission was finding Death. _Death? _ My mind thought sluggishly, pulling a dim memory up to the fore front of my mind.

***Flashback, two years ago***

My dad's face stared at me, mocking me. I couldn't believe my mom had married this loser.

His hair was sleek silver, showing off his obvious old age. His clothes were rather rich and snobby. A very sharp navy blue suit covered his bulky frame. I wanted to knock out his one good, blue eye, and wipe that smirk from his face. _Let him be completely blind,_ I thought maliciously. He phased into his ghost form, and I growled. If I thought his human form was bad, his ghost form was worse. His hair became blacker than the worst soul on Earth and his suit turned a bloody red. His single, good eye's pupil spread across the white part. His gave made you feel as if he was setting your soul on fire. His name, Death or Darkness.

I screamed, my voice coming out in a pitiful squeak, as my mom was lifted into the sky. I watched her look up at the man she once knew as Derrick Wolf and spit in his face. "Let me go!" Her strong voice carried through the still air, as the ghost watched Darkness take my mom to his flaming throne.

_Death will arrive, and your world will be doomed, unless you can find, the one special power. _The old seer's voice came back to me, echoing loud and clear in my mind. _Echo, you have the power to beat him, just believe, _that was my mom's voice, right before she was taking by my so-called "dad." I blacked out, not really sure where the throbbing in the back of my head came from.

*End of flashback*

I shuddered and stopped mid-flight. I knew why these ghosts were gathered, and I definitely didn't like it. I flew back as fast as I could, hiding behind a dumpster near the Fenton's house. I phased back into my human form and walked through the ghost shield.

"Alex!" Sam yelled, ducking under the shield as well. Not a single ghost had even blinked, much less moved. I headed towards the door, almost laughing when I heard Tucker trip into the safety of the ghost shield.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton had no trouble letting us in, though they gave me odd looks as I passed. Sam led me down to the lab and I descended the steps running, almost tripping, in my haste to meet with Danny and Jazz.

The lab was clean but much unorganized. Various unfinished contraptions sat on the lab tables and test tubes, beakers and other breakable stuff sat on the very edges of selves. I was winded, after running in my haste to get into the house and away from Darkness.

The portal opened and the Ghost Ship appeared in the lab. Two guys sat in the front, and high-fived each other, grinning. I watched my two best friends climb out of the vehicle and mob me with hugs. "Hey guys," I greeted them, hugging Erik and then Dex.

Erik is five foot seven inches tall with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was a normal kid, but known as a loner at school. He wore a light blue T-shirt and baggy jeans with regular Nike tennis shoes. His fascination with the paranormal is mostly the reason he was known as a loner at my old school.

Dex, on the other hand, stood at Erik's height, but he had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His glasses were big and the lenses were thick. He wore a plaid, button-up T-shirt with regular jeans. His converses were covered with math and science equations that he had made online.

Both boys looked around them in shock and wonder. I watched them anxiously, hoping they would just leave the messiness of the room alone.

They finally turned back to me, and fixed me with hard stares. "What's going on?" Erik asked, finally catching sight of Danny and the other three near a vault. "_He's _back" I hissed, hoping they'd catch on. Their eye's widened, but they said nothing more, and we walked over to Danny.

**Okay, what do you think? What will Alex come up with as an explanation? Review please XD I'll try and get another chapter up tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; Life in the views of Alex

**Haha XD, sorry 'bout not updating yesterday, but we got back LATE last night from Amarillo, after going for church. XD Me and my friends crack me up. My best friend Ashley, brought along a friend…let's just say, NEVER AGAIN XD A word from Ashley**

**Anyway, new reader, and thanks to all y'all that have put this on Story Alert/Favorite, if you don't review, I completely understand, just knowing someone is reading it makes me feel amazing!**

**Animals are my Life: haha XD love your name, that's amazing and sooo true. Anyhow, thanks! I always love it when someone is eager for me to keep writing lol. XD I hope you enjoy this chapter, it comes with a surprising twist XD XD.**

**Okay, first and foremost, "YOU HAVE WHITE STUFF ALL OVER YOU JAMES!" Famous words said by my friend Sandra. XD **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

We stood by the weapons vault, watching Jazz work the lock. Dex and Erik kept looking around them in a fascinated fashion, and I almost reached over and smacked them both, _almost. _

Danny and his gang stood talking, every once in a while glancing back at Jazz. Another memory came to mind, and I almost passed out with the weight of that such day.

***Flashback cell prison after passing out***

I woke, panicked. Where was my mom, my home? An unfamiliar shape floated in a disgusting tank, filled with what looked like green jelly.

I studied my surroundings. I was locked in a plexi-glass cage, with nothing but two bowls. One was filled with murky brown water that made me want to puke, and the other one had something lumpy. It moved, and I quickly took a step back. I shuddered. _Disgusting,_ I thought, turning back to the room at large.

It was a very clean lab, with stainless steel counters and lab equipment that actually looked like they belonged where they were. Against a far wall, a portal swirled with green ecto-energy. My mind worked sluggishly, and my movements were stiff and awkward.

The thing in the tube wriggled and its eyes opened; eyes as black as the deepest pit of hell. I started, moving backwards and tripping over my own feet.

There was a sudden black out, as if the room could no longer keep the lights on, and I panicked. _Nothing like being stuck in the pitch black,_ I thought silently to myself. The lights came back on with a sudden and very painful flash, and the thing in the tank was gone. I screamed again, and passed out. My mind quickly rendered itself to sleep and my dreams were frightful nightmares of a ghost with pitch black eyes.

***End of flashback***

I blinked back to reality, looking at Erik's waving hand. "Yes?" I asked, annoyed. "She got the vault open," He informed me, pointing to where Jazz stood with the vault door wide open. I nodded and headed over, curious. Weapons of various shapes and sizes were stacked up on the ancient shelves.

But the weapons weren't what drew my attention. In the middle of the small room, a boy of my age stood, staring at us. His hair was a dark blonde, almost brown. His eyes were a soft blue-gray, just like mine, but they were soulless. His jeans and T-shirt were plain black and navy blue, and his sneakers were worn out Nikes with holes in the soles. (HA, that rhymed! XD)

A deep sense of déjà vu came over me as I stared at the boy. His smile, which was missing a couple of teeth, was menacing and amused. His bracelets, which were thick upon his arms, said stuff like, "Fuck you," "Bitch," "Damn government," and "Fuck authority." The last one really struck a nerve, and I suddenly remembered where I had seen this strange boy.

"Damn you David," I whispered under my breath as I glared at my twin brother. "Ahh, hey sis, long time, no see," His front teeth were missing, making his smile seem that much more evil. I curled my hand into a fist and growled. He smiled even wider and I snarled. "I thought you were dead you asshole!" I snarled again, glaring at him. "Your mistake bitch," he replied casually.

The red rings formed at my waist and I coiled my muscles. David phased too, black rings forming at his waist revealing a red jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. The e in the middle glowed a very faint white. His eyes were the same soulless black as the first time I met him.

The others breaths caught in their throats as they stared at David's black hair. Souls danced in and out, laughing, crying and screaming all at once. He always made me nervous. But Evil was more than just a name, it was his life. He was taken from out family when 'dad' was kicked out.

To others, the way I acted was more like a wolf than an actual human being. But to me, I _am_ the wolf as I pounce at my brother, who tried to jump out of the way and epically failed.

I knocked him to the ground, rolling away to jump up again. David was momentarily stunned and I took that as my chance and hit the mini-ghost shield button that was hidden within the weapons. I kicked him in the stomach once before phasing and walking out of the ghost shield. Danny shut the door and sighed in relief. "One of the only times I'm ever glad I have never installed that handle inside the door," I smiled at him and laughed. "Yeah, but that won't hold him for long," Dex pointed out. I looked at him and sighed. "No, of course not, but it will by us some time," I moved towards the swirling ghost portal and looked back at the small group.

"I've got a plan!"

**Hehe, will you ever know the plan? Maybe…..any way, review and tell me what you think just might happen XD I'd love to see what you'd come up with. **

**I think this is honestly my best chapter yet, and that thing with the rhyming, totally didn't do that on purpose XD lolz.**

**Oh, and about all those bracelets David was wearing, my friend, Sammie Sky, wears those at school, plus many more XD and she doesn't ever get in trouble for it. LUCKY DUCKLING, I HATE YOU, not really XD**

**REVIEW lol (") penguin and sharky command you (^^^)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7; Alex and Life

**XD I love watching Ghost Adventures…..lol, anyway, I feel asleep to Zak, Nick and Aaron at the Sand's hotel grounds in Las Vegas, and it was kinda funny, because Aaron was forced to go in this wicked little tunnel they called Saw…and Aaron is a BIG baby. **

**Anyhow, I was watching two kids last night, and I bought nearly killed myself. XD the 6 year old was being a brat and the 2 year old….well, that is something I won't mention lol. Well, I got more reviews last chapter XD Iz extremely happy now lol:**

**Neverland45: That is quite hilarious lol, I've been known as Wolf to my friends….they say it's because I'm extremely awesome and loyal, and I act just like one when I'm mad. *shrug* lol I just thought she needed an animal comparison and, well, I took her last name XD. And thanks, I'm really glad you like it!**

**Animals are my Life: Thanks! And many more thanks, hope you like this chapter too! XD**

**DPaADJLfan: Lolz, I try to keep regular, I think I'll skip every other day, XD seeing as that is how I've been doing it most of the time XD lol**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: XD Sharky did a good job lol, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**On with the story (good sharky, wait….no, BAD sharky!) hehe…**

I stood in front of the swirling green vortex, watching my friends leave. _This just might be the last time I see them, _I thought sadly, turning back towards the Ghost Portal. Phantom walked over, an ecto-weapon strapped to his back.

"Echo?" He asked, looking at me."Yes?" I turned to face Danny. "Are you okay?" He asked. He looked concerned. I slowly shook my head, first to the left, back to the right and in the center again. Danny looked down at the floor, and then mumbled something that my ears strained to hear. "Sorry, what was that?" I asked him, watching his every move. He looked back at me and stared for a minute, and I could tell he was debating with himself to ask a question. I raised my eyebrow and shifted my weight to my right leg, then crossed my arms and stared back at him.

"Can you explain to me, the threat we face?" He asked slowly, looking into the ghost portal. I sighed. He deserved to know what we are up against; I just didn't want to scare him off. "All right, you need to know. Those ghosts aren't just randomly gathered," I began, "They are here because of one guy, Death." Danny's sudden intake of breath stopped me in my tracks and I waited for a minute. "Death?" He sounded lonely and scared, much like the little boy he still was on the inside. "Yes, Death. He stalks me, it seems, though I thought I had gotten rid of him two years ago…." I let my voice trail off, the memory was very vivid in my mind, and yet, I couldn't see anything but pitch-black darkness and the screams of other humans.

Danny blinked and looked at me. I took this as a sign to continue. "His name is Derrick, and he was once a famous scientist. I'm not sure how he turned into a halfa, but I do know he ain't one anymore. Unfortunately, he's my _dad._" I said that last work with disgust and spit on the floor. "He sings this deadly song, which clouds your mind and makes you forget all reason. It's stronger on full ghost though, which is why you haven't flown off yet." I told him, and the faint song Death sings came back. I chased it away and snarled quietly to myself.

"Does it call to you too?" Danny asked, noticing my expression. I sighed again and focused my attention back to Danny. "Yes, and it can be pretty strong, when he wishes it. I am his own flesh and blood, much like David, a.k.a Evil. My stupid twin brother whom _Dad_ altered to be stronger than me."

There was banging on the weapons vault door as I said this, and I smiled to myself. _Try all you want dumbass, _I thought maliciously, _but you'll need help to get out of there. _The banging stopped, as though David had heard my thoughts. I shrugged and turned back to the portal. "Ready Phantom?" I asked the boy standing next to me, who nodded and smiled weakly.

"Through flames and ice, bitter winds of sacrifice. Through the agony of screaming kids. The ghost teens take off, their lives, short-lived. BWHAHAHA!"

**Well, that's this chapter, and who was that at the end? Kinda creepy…..bwahaha, I may, or may not, reveal it, but how would you know? XD Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Sharky: *growl***

**Alex: I think someone's hungry…..**

**Me: Uhm….Alex, you didn't feed Sharky did you?**

**Alex: XD nope**

**Me: Uhmm…..I see…and I'm guessing Fang went hungry too then?**

**Alex: Nah….I fed David to your little wolf; I hear he's quite delicious XD.**

**Me: Well, unless you wanna end up like David, I think you'd better review XD**

**Sharky: *growl* **

**Fang: *snarl***

**Alex: Yup ;) Fang's getting hungry again…**

**Me: I'm outta here….*running for my life from Alex, whose got a chainsaw*  
><strong> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8; Riots and Fenton Works

**I'm going to switch to my POV and check in with Jazz and Sam, since I figured y'all needed to know what was going on with them as well. XD Anyway, next chapter will feature Dex, Erik and Tucker, but for now, I'll let you try and puzzle out Alex's plan ;). **

**One review…..that's okay, if y'all are too lazy, that's fine, at least I know someone's still reading lol:**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Good job Sharky, and no, you can't eat her…lol anyway thanks! I promise Sharky won't eat you yet…XD.**

**Sharky….. no, bad! SHARKY! NO, you are not allowed to eat David….yet**

**David/Evil: Grr…get off me you dumbass shark.**

**Me: Well, maybe….since David can't learn to be nice for one sec…**

**SHARKY LEAVE FANG ALONE! NO, YOU CAN'T EAT ALEX EITHER!**

**Alex: Please Sharky…..D: I don't wanna be eaten….**

**Me: Sharky, she's my main OC, you're not allowed to eat her…anyhow, on with the storie!**

The streets were silent, except for the heavy footsteps of a goth girl and her preppy friend. The ghost remained blank and unmoving; almost like the statues Sam wished they were. Alex had explained quickly who the guy was, but not much more than that.

They were both armed with ecto-guns Jazz had grabbed from the shelves of her parents lab. Jazz had also grabbed the ecto-slicer, which she had activated the second they were out from under the ghost shield.

Sam was deeply shaken, because this just might be the last time she saw Danny alive, and it worried her. _Get ahold of yourself Sam, everything's going to be all right, we'll all get out of this alive. _Sam calmed herself as she and Jazz ran up another alley.

It was dark, and storm clouds gathered on the far edges of the town. They cast an ominous feeling about the sleeping town. Sam had never seen the town in such a dark state, and it scared her more than the ghost king had. They weren't too sure what their real mission was, but they were determined to carry out what Alex had told them.

_Visual, visual, visual. We need to know what's going on with the humans as well. Just walk around the neighborhood and make sure all humans stay inside their houses. Best we don't have any casualties when the fight begins. _Alex's voice came back to Sam now. _She's right, best we not have some poor human get caught in the fray,_ she thought, watching as a mother of two small children ran inside and bolted the door shut.

High school students began to gather in front of the high school. Each had a weapon of some sort, from rakes to flaming torches. Sam and Jazz looked at each other. "Oh, no, a riot," Jazz murmured, watching as Dash Baxter started rallying the others.

Sam panicked, those kids were going to march into the ghostly lines, and hurt themselves. It wasn't like her classmates to start a riot like this, usually they relied on famed Danny Phantom to come and save them.

Sam suddenly ran up to them, having gotten a very good idea. "Hey guys!" Jazz yelled behind her, causing Dash and the rest of the guys to turn towards the duo. "Hey loser, hey Jazz," Dash greeted them, holding a baseball bat. Sam scowled, but turned to address the rest of the teens. "You guys want to help Phantom?" She asked. Several kids' faces lit up and some got on that dreamy look. "Yes," They all responded, looking at Sam expectantly. "Follow me to Fenton Works, we'll supply you with the proper equipment for the fight." With that, she turned around and began the long walk back to the Fenton house.

The kids looked at one another and then proceeded to follow the goth chick.

**So watcha think? Did it rock? Suck? Somewhere in the middle? XD I thought kinda showing what Sam and Jazz were up to might give you a little more insight, though not much XD.**

**Alex: Guess who forgot to feed Sharky and Fang again XD**

**Me: Oh God…and Fang's on the loose ain't he?**

**Alex: Yup! XD**

**Me: I gonna put someone else in charge of feeding the animals now -_-**

**Dex: ME ME ME!**

**Erik: Why would you ever want that job?**

**Dex: Because I get to watch Sharky and Fang tear something apart….**

**Erik: -_- **

**Me: ANYWAY, review please; so that Sharky and Fang can quit going hungry, (I think Alex might be next on the feeding list -_-).**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; Fruit-Loops Mansion

**Sorry bout not updating, been having some problems with some girls at our school...stupid drama. **

**Anyway, I'll hurry and getcha started, but first, review reply:**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Don't hurt Sharky too bad, I love him XD lol and thanks! I hope you like this chappie to..**

**Okay on with Tucker, Dex and Erik!**

_Erik's POV_

"Dex!" I called, running forward. We were surrounded by goons, Death's goons. Dex was busily firing the ecto-blaster and Tucker was cowering behind us, with his back against a brick building.

These goons looked a little like a mobster that had gone through a barbed wire fence. They had long, jagged scars across their ugly faces and their clothes looked like the orange jumpsuit they give to prison inmates. They were missing teeth, several, I soon discovered, and their smiles were very gruesome.

I couldn't help but gag, retching from the smell that came from their long dead bodies. The last shrieked as it was sucked into the thermos, sounding so much like the last soul I really thought it was.

"Whew!" Dex wiped his brow and gave me a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes, but smiled in return. "We should continue on eh?" Dex asked, looking up towards the mayor's mansion. "I suppose..." I sighed, looking at the still cowering Tucker. "Tuck man, come on," I called down, taping him lightly with my foot.

Tucker stood up, and nodded, looking serious. "Sorry, those guys were quite the scary ghost," He told us, looking embarrassed. "That's how I felt the first time I encountered them too," Dex admitted. "Allons-y" I shouted at them, impatient to continue on. I was already ten feet away, my feet pounding on the sidewalk and my breath coming out in tired pants. "Wait up!" Dex hollered, struggling to keep up with me.

The mansion loomed up five feet in front of us and I skidded to a stop, looking up at the massive building with disdain. "How are we supposed to find anything in there?" Dex asked, bewildered. "I might be of some assistance in that fellas," Tucker ran up to the door with his PDA in hand and pushed the doorbell button. I looked at Dex, who looked at me and shrugged. "What the hell? It won't hurt nothin'" I nodded and followed him up the steps.

Inside was decorated in expensive furniture and other, sports and hunting like stuff. I blinked back my surprise and looked at Tucker, who looked around with a bored expression. I heard a grunt and spun around to find Dex lifting a very ugly painting of Mayor Masters off the wall.

The green ecto-energy swirled in dizzying circles. "Not what we're looking for," I murmured, helping Dex put the painting back. We hunted around more, turning up more heads and pelts, but so far, no evidence of the secret lab Danny had mentioned.

"What do you think you're doing here?" A voice asked from behind me as I searched near a fire place. I spun around, surprised, and saw Mayor Masters standing in the hallway in a formal suit.

"Uh..."

**And that's where I will stop XD. Next chappie will be about Danny and Alex and I'd like for y'all to make some OCs for me, my faithful readers. XD I really need them by the way, and you'll see why once I get enough XD I won't tell you yet. **

**Anyway, here's the form, and I do need all OCs to be good, and I will allow 2 per reader, so knock yourselves out. Also, I would like y'alls characters to be halfas: **

_**Ghost Name:**_

_**Human Name: **_

_**Where they are from:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Looks (Human and Ghost):**_

_**Favorite phrase:**_

_**Special Powers (not including intangibility, invisibility or ecto-blast):**_

_**Favorite Colors:**_

_**How they came to be a halfa: **_

**I think that's it...oh, and for those of you who don't know what allons-y means, it's French for "Let's go!" I learned that from Doctor Who XD oh, and a guy in my book, Lenobia's Vow, says it a lot too. Lol, anyway, again, sorry for the long wait...but I promise that I'll try and get back on track XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10; Erik and the Fruit Loop

**Vald: I am not a...**

**Me: Whore! Haha gotcha Fruit Loop!**

**Vald: Grr...**

**Alex: Really Niki? Making fun Masters? That's kinda low.**

**Me: *raises eyebrow* I hope you know that I hold a Fenton Bat in my hand. **

**Alex: Gulp...umm...people please turn in some OC's for Niki here. She kinda needs them.**

**Me: As she said, I need more OC's for the next chapter, or might be after one. Depends lol and thanks to Oak Leaf Ninja for already handing me one. If you are looking for the form, it's on chappie nine at the bottom. And yes, it still stands; you can make two per person. **

**Okay, on with the story!**

(Oh, and I'm not doing this in Erik's POV again, just so ya know)

"Uh..." Erik's heart pounded inside his chest, painfully loud. He knew he was in trouble the second he saw the mayor glaring at him. Hadn't Danny told him the fruit loop was supposed to be gone on official business? And where was Dex and Tucker? Erik was too scared to scream, knowing what he did about Mayor Masters, he couldn't risk it.

Vlad Master's eyebrows rose as he stared at the young teenager before him. He couldn't have been much older than Daniel Fenton, but he acted so much older, like life had thrown too much at him.

Erik studied Vlad, looking for the tell-tale signs of his being anything but a normal human. The mayor had slicked back gray hair and his eyes looked like he laid eye shadow on pretty thick. His suit, which was black and looked specially, tailored, fit him to every curve.

"Well, I'm waiting dear boy," Vlad spoke up, buffing his already shiny nails on his suit. Erik's eye's darted around the room, noting the lack of weapons or even blunt-force objects. He lingered on the ugly painting, which he knew held the ghost portal, but didn't dare longer than five seconds before focusing back on the man in front of him.

"How are you?" He spoke up lamely, trying to get out from under the mayor's intense gaze. Vlad's expression turned from annoyed to curious as he gazed at the young boy. Why would this boy want to know how he was doing? Nobody had ever taken the time to ask him. Then again, he also didn't recognize this particular teenager from around town. "And, who, pray tell, are you?" He finally asked, looking down at Erik, who gulped.

"I'm Erik Moon sir." _I don't live here in town; _he wanted to add, watching the mayor absorb his words. "And what, Erik, would you be doing in _my _mansion?" Erik cowered slightly, looking around almost frantically for Tucker and Dex.

However, before he had a chance to respond, a sharp crack echoed off the walls and pain blossomed from the back of his skull. "I don't appreciate intruders Erik," Vlad told the boy, whose vision began to blur. Vlad continued to stare at Erik as his assistant picked the boy up and flew towards the ghost portal. "Enjoy yourself, dear boy," He shouted out as he was thrown into the vast expanse of the Ghost Zone.

Erik's mind fogged up, and he vaguely remembered the feeling of being thrown into the swirling green ecto-energy. He couldn't focus, his mind was a mess of incoherent thoughts, and his body didn't seem to want to listen. Erik groaned, and felt himself flip and roll. He seemed to hang there forever, turning in flips.

_Hehe, this is like one of those Zero-Gravity chamber's Alex mentioned. _Erik giggled, closing his eyes as he imagined being anywhere but the place he was currently in.

He didn't know how long it took, but the impact was quite jarring as he crash landed on a small island. Pain spread instantly through Erik's body and his mind slipped into the black void of unconsciousness without effort.

_Alex's POV_

I looked around the Ghost Zone, where islands floated, abandoned. It was odd, seeing the Ghost Zone in such a sad state, and I wasn't a hundred percent sure my plan would work anymore.

Danny floated five feet away from me, looking at the island directly ahead of us. "I'm not so sure about this Danny," I commented, studying the ice islands, home to Frostbite's people. "The infi-map would help us get through this a whole lot faster," Danny replied, though he looked pretty doubtful himself.

"Well, let's get it over with then," I sighed, but remained where I was, watching my companion. "Yeah, I guess that would be best," Danny nodded, flying off towards the islands. I followed behind, my thoughts directed towards how well Sam, Jazz, Dex, Tucker and Erik were doing. _Quit worrying, _I chided myself, _it won't help anything. Focus on something positive. _

"Be careful were you step, little flower, because this just might be the last step you ever take."

**Okay, so truthfully, what do you think? It took me a while to figure out exactly how I wanted it to be and I've been getting a LOT of drama from some idiots at school -_-**

**Anyway, sorry if I don't update this weekend, Friday we leave for Missouri for a small "Family Reunion" I will try, and I really, REALLY need some OCs from y'all. Wouldcha really make me come up with the rest of the characters I might need? Pretty pwease with awesome whip-creamed strawberries in a majorly sweet banana-split? **

**Okay, so, considering its midnight where I am, I'm going to go ahead and get this chappie up, than off to bed, nite!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11; A few friends

**Hey y'all, I'm writing this as we are driving. Sorry if it sucks XD Anyway, still no new OCs, but I'll keep it up for now, while going ahead and introducing a couple of the others. I really would like y'all to make an OC; I'll give you full and complete credit for the character!**

**Well, I haven't got much else to say, oh, wait, yeah! Now I remember, I'm thinking of Alex being in a series of different fic's, some will be X-overs, some might not be. I'm thinking with some of my favorite shows, movies and book series. The ideas and possibilities are endless, but I think I'll wait to sort those out, until I sort out this one lol. **

**Okay, all information out, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Sam was still reeling over the high school kids actually following her. Never in her life had she believed that this kinda thing would happen. _Maybe they are just following me because of Jazz, _She thought, looking over at her best friend's older sister.

Jazz smiled at Sam, full of happiness at being able to help her younger brother. Most of the time, Sam and Tucker would say she wasn't much help, and Danny agreed. Ever since she had figured out his secret, it was like he was shutting her out more. _Not this time. He needs me, and I'll prove it to him. _

The kids followed behind the Goth chick and Jazz. They were slightly on edge; as if they suspected that maybe Sam was setting them up for something. Some trap maybe? Dash jogged up to Jazz, meaning to ask a question. "How do we know we can really trust her?" Dash asked, jerking one of his thumbs in Sam's direction. Sam scowled at him and stomped further ahead of the jock.

Jazz scowled at him as well, but remained where she was. "Because she wouldn't lie to you, not about helping Phantom," Jazz answered simply. Dash looked up at Sam, who was now thirty feet ahead of them. He snorted and shook his head, moving quickly back towards Kwan, who looked at him quizzically.

Sam stopped and turned around, taking a quick look at the twenty plus kids. "When we see the Fenton Works sign, I want you to start running, get under the Ghost Shield and you should be safe." She addressed them, looking behind her.

A girl, who appeared to be around the same age as Jazz, quietly slipped away from the group. Her absence unknown to the others as she ran into the nearest alleyway, well, unknown to all but one. Sam watched the girl disappear, contemplating going after her. The Goth shook the thoughts from her head and began to march back towards Fenton Works, smiling as she heard the complying footsteps of her classmates.

Riley McCray watched the group disappear further up the sidewalk from her perch on the roof of a small apartment building. Her black, purple tented hair framing her heart-shaped face, blowing gently in the warm spring breeze. Her deep blue eyes gazing upon the kids with concern, worry, and wariness.

"I've got to find Alex," She mumbled to herself, sighing in resignation. "You won't be finding her anytime soon," A voice whispered. She recognized that voice. It was her father's voice, giving her guidance. Even from fifty miles away, she could still hear him just as clearly as if they were training together. _Where is she? _In the blink of an eye, Riley disappeared, without a trace.

**Alex's POV**

We landed silently, and I looked around almost in horror. The islands were abandoned. Frozen tumble weeds rolled across the deserted grounds, giving me the impression of completely spooky. The wind kicked up frost and blew it across us, caking me in freezing snow.

Danny shook it off and began to walk towards the Great Hall. "Hang on!" I called, seeing something move on a nearby island. Danny turned back with a questioning look. I pointed up to the grass covered island and watched as a plant swayed slightly.

Growing a tail, I sped towards the small island, curious as to what would be moaning in such pain. I landed and looked around. Flowers of every color bloomed everywhere and trees swayed, as if in greeting. The grass at my feet seemed alive, moving to hug my ankles.

I almost screamed when I found Erik, laying there in the grass, a pool of blood gathered around his head. He was groaning, his eyes tightly shut, and I noticed a particularly deep gash in his left arm.

I approached cautiously, afraid to spook him. "Erik?" I asked softly, kneeling down beside my best friend. He opened his eyes just a thin strip, and peered at me. "Alex," He croaked out, pain leaking into his voice. "Hey dude, what are you doing here?" I smiled a little, moving his bangs from his eyes. Erik smiled, just a quick up turn of his lips, and opened his eyes a little bit more. "Man have I got a monster of a headache," He groaned, meeting my eyes. His strikingly blue eyes smiled into mine, and I felt myself relax.

Danny landed behind us with a soft thump. _He must have decided to follow me, _I thought, unable to pull my eyes away from Erik's. "Okay, we have to get you help, Erik," I sighed, picking him up in both my arms. "Hey, isn't it me supposed to be picking you up like this?" Erik laughed, throwing his right arm over my shoulders. His left arm hung limply at his side, dangling like a dead branch. _His arm is broken, _I realized, looking at Danny.

"Whoa dude, what happened to you?" Danny asked Erik, looking at him in a sort of pitying fashion. "Uh...run in with Vlad Masters, I think," I frowned down at him, then looked up to meet Danny's puzzled expression. "Masters was at his mansion?" Erik nodded, and then grimaced in pain. Danny looked surprised, but shook his head. "Doesn't make since," He mumbled to himself.

A purple blast of light shot past my ear, making me yelp and jump to face whoever had shot it. A girl floated about five feet away from the island. She had on a white, long sleeved T-shirt with the right shoulder showing, as well as white pants that stopped just above the ankle, revealing purple and white sneakers. Her hair was pure white, much like Danny's and her eyes glowed with a purplish hue. The girl looked severally pissed off.

I thought I recognized the violet girl, she was definitely familiar. I flipped through memories, searching for any sign as to why the girl was so familiar. I faintly remembered a girl, her name was Sasha Menton, and she was from a small town somewhere in Minnesota. She came to mind clearly now, a small girl with chestnut-brown hair and vivid violet eyes. Her shirt was a violet long sleeve and she wore black jeans to match. The last time I had seen her though, my mom and I had stopped in that little town to visit family, and that was a year and a half ago. There was something I was forgetting. Something important, pertaining to Sasha.

"Long time, no see Alex," The ghost girl spoke up, a small smile playing at the edge of her lips. "I'm sorry, but, wait, Sasha right?" I asked her, uncertain. Sasha smiled a kind expression and extinguished the purple ecto-energy she had gathered in her hand. "Sasha Phantom," I shook my head and looked over at my old friend. "Echo," She replied, before looking at Erik, who was still hanging limply in my arms.

"Who might this be?" Danny asked from where he stood next to me. "Oh, Danny Phantom, meet Sasha Phantom." I introduced the two, looking at the surprised expressions that crossed their faces. Danny looked quickly at me, and then went back to studying Sasha, whose interest had suddenly transferred to the Far Frozen islands in the distance.

A snarl emitted from the distance, not far from that of Aragon's realm, and I hastily cast a look behind me. "Guys, we need to go now!" I hovered in the air, careful not to jostle Erik, whose head was nestled into my shoulder. His snores could be heard over an earthquake, even muffled by my shirt.

Danny made a surprised snort deep in his throat as some tree's nearby rustled, and I watched at a familiar green dog bounded from under some bushes and landed at Danny's feet. "Hey Cujo," I laughed as Danny picked the young pup up and was attacked with slobbery kisses.

"Off we go!" Though Erik was injured, my hopes for defeating Death once and for all rose. _If only would find more, then my plan will be complete, _I let myself think, although, lurking at the back of my mind, doubt was hiding.

"Oh little flower, will you never listen to me?"

**Okay, so that's the end of this chappie, Riley McCray is another of my characters, and Sasha belongs to Oak Leaf Ninja XD. Please R&R, submit some OCs. To find the form, look at the bottom of Chapter 9. Anyway, I gotta go to get ready for the St. Louis Mardi Gra, and more family coming XD R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12; Friends galore

**Okay, so I guess I'm going to have to make up the rest of the characters huh? Oh well, I suppose then I can't disappoint people...Anyway, continuing on with the story, and one review response:**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: OMG that's awesome dudette, and totally hilarious! Thanks for being such a faithful reader; you've meant a lot to me as I've been writing this awesome fan-fic. XD Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Okay, so on with the story then!**

Alex's POV

Despite the fact that we had virtually no help, my hope seemed to soar to greater lengths when we finally retrieved the infi-map. Danny and Sasha knew we still had a ways to go, and they seemed stubborn enough to stick by me, for which I was grateful. Erik, on the other hand, was in no condition to help me, despite his protest.

"Alex, I can be so much help! Just give me a moments rest," He whined, shivering when I set him down on one of the Far Frozen beds. "Erik, don't argue with me, I'm getting you back to our realm, and dropping you off at the nearest hospital." I glared at him as he started to protest again. He visibly slumped and sighed, defeated. "Fine," He grumbled on a bit more, before dozing off again.

"Echo, are you sure you know what you're doing?" That was Sasha's voice, seemingly coming from very far off. She had interrupted my train of thoughts, which had taken a deadly turn towards hopelessness. I looked up into her purple eyes and smiled. I felt small, like an ant does when a human walks in its path. There seemed to be no escape from my delusional mind, an endless maze that eventually ended in complete and utter madness.

"To be honest? No, but that's the great part about this Sasha, we have to try, and even if we fail, at least we know we tried to do something." Sasha looked up at the endless green of the Ghost Zone. She seemed to debate with herself on something, probably a question. "Sasha, you can ask me anything," I told her, sighing. She looked down and I could see the fear clear in her eyes. "Why did you come here?" I asked her. "I sensed a change coming, but when I came here to ask Frostbite about it, I noticed it was empty. I followed you and that boy over there," She jerked her thumb in Danny's direction before continuing on, "and just observed. When you picked up the other boy, I decided there really wasn't any need to hide, and made myself known." She brushed white hair out of her face. I looked up into the green void of "space" and let my mind wander.

My fantasies ran wild as I thought about all the times I had fought, all the countless battles I'd nearly lost my life in. By far, facing Death was the worst, and now that he was full ghost, I was sure it'd get even worse. He had powers beyond my abilities, beyond that of the Ghost King's abilities. He was a natural born evil, who frankly scared the shit out of me.

"Hey guys!" Danny's voiced carried across the empty tundra of the Far Frozen realm, causing me to look up at the young halfa, who was sitting at the head of the Great Table. His ice-blue eye's shone with a special light as he stared at the infi-map. "Yeah Danny?" I asked him, warily getting up from my position at the other end of the long table. "Look at this, even the map knows something's wrong." He was pointing excitedly at five doors which were cracked open. A little spot of gold, barely enough to even spot that it was there, shone on each door. _Mark of the halfa, _I thought silently, my index finger hovering slightly over a snow-white door.

Danny was looking up at me, looking like he was about to explode with hope and happiness. I smiled at him and looked over at Sasha, who had come over, curious as well. New hope returned as I stared at the map, the map of infinite power. _We can do this! _My mind whispered, and my heart pounded in my chest, hard and fast. Danny and Sasha were feasting in revelation as well, and I had almost forgotten completely about Dex, Tucker, Sam and Jazz.

My POV (going back to Dex and Tucker)

Dex was getting worried. Him and Tucker had gone further into the mansion to investigate, and left Erik behind in the main room. Tucker had taken his own way on the second floor, leaving Dex to climb to the top floor. It was deathly quiet in the mansion, and the stuffed heads of various animals did nothing to quiet Dex's pounding heart.

Earlier, he'd thought he had been hearing murmuring voices coming from the vents, carried through from the first floor. Then, as suddenly as they had begun, they had stopped. He couldn't even hear Erik searching anymore. Dex just stood there, staring off into space, when he heard footsteps on the staircase.

Immediately, he ran into one of the rooms, which happened to hold two helicopters, and hid. Tucker's skinny frame filled the doorway, though all Dex could see was his shadow, which made Tucker seem a lot taller. "Dex," Tucker whispered urgently, "you in here dude?" Something shifted behind the helicopter furthest from the door and Dex's head popped into view. "Tucker?" His voice whispered back, uncertain. The African-American boy moved from the door to meet the other techno-geek, who stood up slowly. "Yeah man, it's me," Tucker whispered, looking around cautiously.

A ghostly light filled the room as none other than Vlad Master's walked into the room, in his ghostly form Plasmius. _We're dead, _Dex thought with dread as he and Tucker ducked down. "Oh boys, no need to hide from me," Plasmius called out, a smile playing at the old man's lips. The boys felt their blood run cold as the older halfa moved closer to them. He seemed keen on playing hide n' seek though, preferring to play with his prey rather than just kill it on the spot.

"Who's hiding?" A voice called out. All three guys immediately tried to locate the source. Dex was amazed when he spotted a young girl, about twelve years old, floating over the blades of the helicopter. She looked a lot like Danny in ghost form. The only difference was one of the shoulder's was missing in the jumpsuit, and her figure was a lot more girly than that of Phantom's.

"Dani?" Vlad sounded amused, and Dex was confused for a moment. Tucker's eyes lit up as he stared at the young female, whose confidence didn't waver as she stared at the man who had created her. "Dani!" Tucker shouted surging to his feet. "Hey Tuck," She greeting casually over her shoulder, smiling at Vlad.

"Dani?" Dex asked, confused. "Yeah man, Dani, with an 'i' not and 'y' oh, and one n." Tucker explained, staring at the Fruit Loop. Vlad's amused expression wavered as a song floated to his ears. Dex noticed this and immediately came up with a plan. "Hey Plasmius? You hear that music too, don't cha?" He asked the ghost, stepping forward. The older halfa glared at him, but nodded his head. "And, uh, Dani? You hear it too right?" Dex turned to the ghost girl who gritted her teeth and nodded. Fear made itself known as they were both hit with the song again.

"Listen, we need y'alls help," Dex began, looking first at Dani, then at Plasmius. "That song y'all hear, it's called Death's March. It's a deadly song sung by none other than a ghost who calls himself Death. He used to be a halfa, like you two, but, two years ago, his daughter tried to kill him in one of the most epic battles of the entire universe. Though obviously it didn't work all the way, and this guy is officially dead. He's a lot more powerful than all the ghost in the Ghost Zone combined, subtracting all the halfa's. If we combine all the halfa's powers into one, we could have a chance at beating him," Dex ended with pleading eyes. Nothing meant more to him than defeating this guy once and for all. _Thinking back on it, Riley and Alex combined together hadn't been enough. So how many more do we need? _Dex was getting tired of trying to calculate his survival rate. What Alex was always telling him to do was relax and live life, and he supposed that's exactly he would do, after they defeated Alex's dad once and for all.

"I'm in," Dani spoke up, looking over at Plasmius, who was, no doubt, wondering what he would get out of, helping the scrawny teenagers. "I suppose I'm in too," he told them quietly, not looking very happy about it though. _I guess I wouldn't be either, _Dex thought, not daring to say such a thing out loud. "Great!" He said instead, smiling like the crazy boy he knew he was deep down.

**So, what did y'all think? I had to bring Dani in, after all, Danny and Alex need all the help they can get ;D, but let's see how Plasmius will do with the band of teenagers I will be bringing into the story later on. XD I think this story is coming on quite nicely, but what do y'all think? Please tell me, review...tell me what you want to happen. I would deeply appreciate it! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13; Friendships

**I've really enjoyed writing this story, no joke. I just wish y'all would review more, but, then again, some of y'all may be lazy, like me, so it don't bother me much. **

**Alex: Quit pretending, it bothers you a whole lot more than you let on. XP**

**Me: Who told you to say anything? **

**Alex: XD I am your character after all. **

**Whatever XP lol, anyway, no reviews, so, on with the story!**

Alex's POV

We floated in front of a lime green door, debating on how to get the halfa that lives here to help us.

"Why don't we just explain to them what's going on?" Danny suggested. I quickly shook my head, discarding that idea. "It won't work with most of them; they won't give a flying dip at what's happening outside their own towns." I tapped my chin, wracking my brain for anything that might help in this situation.

A girl with a black t-shirt and blue jeans floated up to us, her black, purple tinted hair floating in a free fall around her heart-shaped face. "Hey Echo," She greeted, waving. "Hey Riley! How have you been?" I asked, recognizing her immediately. "Oh, you know, same old, same old," Riley shrugged. Her image crackled like static. _Oh, a projection,_ I realized, smiling at my long lost best friend.

"Where are you Riley McCray?" I asked her, hoping she was back in Texas, safe and sound. "In Amity Park, watching a Goth chick lead some teenagers towards a place called Fenton Works," Riley replied and I heard Danny's sharp intake of breath. When I turned to face him, he went visibly paler and looked as scared as a kid riding a roller coaster for the first time.

"Danny, are you okay?" I asked him quietly; very aware of the stares Sasha was shooting at him. "Yeah, I think…" He gasped, looking up at Riley. "What are you?" His voice sounded strained, and he was blinking back tears. "I'm a seer, I can see the future, and also project my mind to others, such as Alex here." She pointed a thin finger in my direction. Danny looked at me for confirmation. "What Riley claims is true, she's been my best friend since pre-school, but her father moved her away from me in the sixth grade." I told him. "Honestly Riley, I thought something had gone down with you because you haven't talked to me in three months." I looked up at her, a teasing smile playing at the corners of my lips.

Riley's smile immediately faded, her face turning somber. "My dad wouldn't let me talk to anyone for a while, something about honing my powers without distractions. When I learned about what was going on here, well, Dad said it was the perfect time for me to practice what I was currently working on." I couldn't believe he'd done that, but then again, Ryan McCray has been known to shut his family indoors, ever since Riley's mom had died when we were in the fourth grade. "How's he doing?" I asked her quietly, hoping she hadn't heard. "Better," She looked away, towards a purple door that floated about five miles from where we floated. Tears sparkled from the corners of her eyes.

Riley was only nine when her mother passed away. But it didn't just affect her; it affected me and her dad. Rachel McCray was like a second mother, she was always so caring and kind towards me. I remember the day we had learned about Rachel dying. After such a great day at school, we had been crushed to learn that she had breast cancer. It had crushed Riley the most. Her mom had been her best friend, aside from me of course. She fought for six months before the cancer took her.

As I gazed at Riley, a song came to mind. A song I used when my grandmother passed away when I was a little girl. Riley had been there for me, like I had been there for her. The chorus came to mind at this moment and I felt my soft voice sing out the words that were so familiar to me:

_Theres holes in the floor of heaven,_

_And her tears are pouring down,_

_That's how I know she's watchin',_

_Wishin' she could be here now._

_And sometimes when I'm lonely,_

_I remember she can see,_

_Cuz there's holes in the floor of heaven,_

_And she's watching over you and me. _

Before long, Riley joined in, mixing her high soprano voice with my medium tenor. I smiled through tears I hadn't realized were gathering in my eyes. I had felt so much pain in my short life that it seemed that my life couldn't get any worse. Of course, that's when David decided he'd show up.

"Hey sis, I bet you didn't expect me back so soon," He smirked, charging a black ecto-plasmic energy ball. I smirked at his face, both hands hidden behind my back. "You thought you could get away easy? Thought you could trap me?" David oozed over confidence. I heard Danny huff out a growl, and I could imagine the look in his green eyes.

I really didn't want to hurt my brother; after all, it wasn't his fault for Dad choosing him over me. I believed he was truly good, if I could only find that point of weakness. _But what is there for him to care about? _I asked myself, wracking my brains for anything that could be of use. "What is going on out here?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned slowly, almost terrified of what we were to find.

A girl stood there, her lime green hair up in a simple ponytail. Her eyes were a silvery color with green flecks, and she glowed with a ghostly aura. Her outfit was a lime green jumpsuit, without a symbol.

"Emerald?" David asked in disbelief, his eyes widening at the sight of the ghost girl. "Evil?" The girl responded, looking at my twin. David was looking at me again, all the anger leaving his eyes. I looked at the girl named Emerald, a sudden idea coming into mind. "Emerald was it? Would you like to help us out? My father is gathering ghost for an army, and we need more help to finish him off." Emeralds eyes sparkled and she smiled suddenly. "Of course, why wouldn't I help?" I looked back at David, whose face went slack with incredible sadness.

I couldn't help but feel even more sadness for my twin brother, who was obviously crushing hard on this girl. "David, you don't have to pair up with Dad, you have your own choices to make," I told him quietly. His eyes looked into mine, and something sparked, something buried deep within his soul. "It's not as easy as that," He growled at me, before taking off for a portal to the real world.

I watched him go with sad eyes and then turned back towards Danny, Emerald, Sasha and Riley who stared at me with a mix of emotions. I smiled at them in reassurance and turned back towards the other four doors.

**Okay, so sorry it took so long to get up, I got hung up in some stuff for BPA and I'll be going to Dallas come Wednesday…yay, six hour drive. Anyway, R&R, I'd like to know what cha'll thought about David and Emerald. Riley too of course. That song chorus I put up there, I don't own that song. ****Holes in the floor of Heaven**** is owned by whoever sung it lol. That thing about Riley losing her mom, I lost my dad 1-15-2011 and that's the song I listen too when I began to think of him. **

**Anyway, please R&R, I love to hear from y'all, I like to know what I'm doing wrong and if I'm doing pretty great. This story makes me feel better, especially after a particularly bad day at school. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14; Adventures in "Wonderland"

**Okay, I'm on the road to Dallas...with four other teenage girls and sponsor...surprisingly I haven't killed one of them yet. Lol, anyway, I have a review response from my ever faithful reader, Oak Leaf Ninja, and I'll be answering from both Chapter 12 and 13 soo...lol:**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Haha, very true, lol...lol yeah, has been kinda hard, but I think I'm a little better lol, and thanks! I wish more people would review...but, I'm like them sometimes, too lazy to review XD**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Soo, on with the next chappie :D**

We stood in front a sea-blue door, looking at the symbols that had been carved into the ancient wood. They looked like Greek symbols I had studied when I was little, but I wasn't sure what they said. Eventually, I gave up all together and turned to my four companions and shrugged.

"Not something I can read it's been years since I even peaked at Greek symbols." I told them, disappointment leaking into my voice. Sasha's shoulders slumped, but Emerald and Danny looked at me expectantly. "I think we should just go in," Danny commented slowly, letting the words roll off his tongue.

I turned to Riley, who still floated just a few feet away from us. "What do you think?" Riley seemed to start to think about it, and then her eyes began to focus on something else, some vision taking place within her mind's eye. I recognized this look immediately, even after so many years of not seeing her. The unfocused look teachers often mistook for blocking out everything they were saying.

Danny's mouth popped open and I turned to look at him, shaking my head back and forth slowly. His green ecto-colored eyes looked shocked, but he closed his mouth with a barely audible snap. Emerald looked at Riley and smiled. "What?" I mouthed at her, surprised at the reaction Riley was having on Emerald. "We have a seer in my town, back in Arizona, his name is Ryan. He's my best friend, and one awesome seer in my opinion." She whispered back to me, still smiling like an idiot. I nodded with understanding and turned back to my "sister" who blinked back into reality.

"Oh, I got to go, sorry, but I have got to help Goth girl and that preppy older girl with red hair." Riley disappeared within the blink of an eye, and I noticed Danny's face had acquired a slight green tint at the mention of Sam and Jazz. "Don't worry Danny, they'll be fine!" I assured him, forcing my voice to come out confident. He nodded, but didn't look any better. I sighed, and turned back to the sea-blue door.

When I turned the knob, I had the sudden sensation to run, get as far away as possible. _Get ahold of yourself, _I told my conscience sternly, letting the door sweep back on smooth, well-oiled hinges. The inside led to a bedroom of some sort, painted to look like it was completely under the sea. Fish swam on the walls. Bright yellows, reds, and pinks colored the coral and many different fish. Greens and dark blue's decorated scuba-divers and seaweed tangling a massive, gray colored, Hammer-head shark, which snapped at a tuna fish that had swam to close. Toys and wood models decorated the ceiling, hanging from fishing line that was practically invisible.

A big, four poster bed dominated the middle of the room, with white, opaque curtains that were drawn so you couldn't see the occupant. A set of drawers, painted to match the wall, were positioned near the door, which was made to look like the mouth of an underwater cave. I couldn't see a closet door or any indication of a closet and figured we were either in the closet or there wasn't one.

Inside the drawn curtains of the bed, I noticed a kind of lumpy shape, which I figured to be the girl, fast asleep. Spotting an alarm clock on the drawers, I noticed it was two o' clock in the morning. I wondered where exactly we were. The shape moved slightly and yawned, letting all of its limbs to stretch out. Sasha let out a gasp, causing the figure to sit strait up in its bed.

"Someone there?" A voice called out, it sounded like a female. I cleared my throat, and the girl jumped out of the bed, grabbing something that was under her pillow. Pulling the curtains back, I saw a small head poke out. All I could make out was short brown hair that was all tangled and messy. Then the girl came out, scowling at the four of us, standing in the doorway to the Ghost Zone.

"What do you freaks want?" The girl asked, turning on her overhead light, letting the light flood around us. The girl, whose nightgown hung down to her knees, looked young, like a twelve year old. Her brown hair, still tangled and messy, hung down to her shoulders. She had chocolate brown eyes that smiled up at us, even with the scowl still planted on her pretty oval shaped face.

"Hi, I'm Echo, are you a halfa?" I asked her, watching the anger and surprise roll across her face. Her eyebrows pointed downward, and then she spoke, "Are you?" I sighed, disbelieving. Red rings formed at my waist, splitting into two different directions, revealing my human half. The girl's eyes widened as she shook her head.

Blue rings formed at her waist, changing her outfit to a blue hazmat suit, with silver boots and a belt. No gloves, which I found odd, but decided to leave it. Her hair was silver with blue streaks, and her eyes were like a portable sea, liquid and a very seaish color.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back, looking quite satisfied. "Okay, what will I call you?" I asked her, turning back into my alter-ego Echo. "My name's Saffyre, I'm older than I appear." She made herself look taller and I laughed. "I'm fourteen," She clarified, looking pretty confident. I smiled at her and nodded to the other three. "Well, you know me, but this is Danny Phantom, Sasha Phantom and Emerald, whose last name I don't know," I chuckled, pointing at each in turn. "Hi, guys!" Saffyre waved at them, laughing. "I like your room by the way," I commented, turning back towards the Ghost Zone. "Thanks!" She seemed like she belonged to the bubbly personality sort.

"I live in London, but I was raised in America." She explained after she agreed to help us. "Really? You live in London?" I had always wanted to visit Great Britain; the people there always amused me with their accents. "Yeah," She didn't sound happy about it. "What's wrong?" I asked her, wandering about her negative tone. "I was taken from my favorite place on Earth, a small town in Nevada, and dropped with a bunch of Brits who were further than I was in school." She sighed, looking at the ground with distaste.

I nodded. I knew what that was like. After my so-called dad showed up in my little town, my mom moved us. For the first year and a half we were nomads, moving from state to state, never staying for more than a couple weeks. Then we moved to a town somewhere in Ohio, but that didn't last more than six months. My mom had heard of Amity Park being the most haunted town in America, and had decided to move there. I was against it at first, but I knew that we'd be busted if I didn't start going to school again and, at least, I might be able to actually keep up my fighting.

I shook those thoughts out of my head. Cujo, our big, green, ghost dog, came bounding up to us, a small figure on his back. A guy, kinda vampire looking, floated next to them. He looked pissed, but not like he was going to attack. I recognized him as Plasmius, Danny's arch-enemy. The other figure, a girl about twelve-years old who looked a lot like Danny, jumped down from Cujo's back and scratched under his chin. "Dani?" Danny asked, confused. I made the connection quickly though. Dani was Danny's clone, posing as his cousin, or sibling I guess. Dani stared at Plasmius with obvious distaste, and I caught a glare from Danny too.

"Hey Danny! This kid named Dex and Tucker found us and told us about what you guys were doing." Dani was smiling like a maniac, and it was quickly spreading around our small group. Plasmius just looked like a grumpy, lonely old man. "I suppose I should help too Daniel, seeing as how this, _infestation, _gets in my way of being all powerful." He growled out, grinding his teeth together. Danny let out a low growl as well and I moved between the two, stopping the fight that we knew was coming. "Who is this?" Plasmius asked, sounding bored already. "I'm Echo, the leader of this little group." I growled at him, letting my eyes smolder with a little bit of hate. "You will listen to me, unless you wish to be destroyed, much like what's going to happen to Death," I told him, jabbing my finger into his chest.

His eyes narrowed, and I could feel power build up in him. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him, my muscles coiled tightly. "Fine," He forced between tight lips, looking at me with such hate. "Good, now, we need those other three kids." I pointed towards the last three doors. There was a brown one, a pure silver one and a golden one; all had the marks of halfas on them, a slash diagonally down with three or four little slashes across the middle.

"We're splitting up," I announced looking at all the halfas gathered. "Danny, with two n's, and Sasha. Dani, with one n, Plasmius and I. And Emerald and Saffyre together. Got it? Okay, Sasha, you go to the bronze door, Emerald and Saffyre are going to the gold door, and my group is heading to the silver door." I looked at each group in turn. They all nodded and flew off, except for Dani and Plasmius, who waited for me. Plasmius looked towards Danny's group with longing, which I perceived as him wanting Danny as his son, still. I shook my head in disgust and wacked him over the head. Dani busted out laughing, almost rolling on the floor as Plasmius gave me a death stare, which I returned.

"You are the coolest girl ever!" Dani exclaimed when she caught her breath. I just smiled and nodded, not listening as Dani rambled on and on and Plasmius sulked next to me, looking like he was about to murder both of us.

"Oh my little pet, soon you will be in my grasp!"

**Okay, so that's it for this chapter. I just had to be mean to Vlad, sorry if you actually like him XD. R&R please, I've really enjoyed making this, so I hope y'all like it too (do you know how hard it is to make sure the characters that actually belong in this show don't say anything Texan like? Lol it's hard for me to say you guys or you all without wanting to go y'all...) anyway. Emerald is just one of my characters and Saffyre is based off my best friend, soo lol. R&R It'll make me and my characters super happy! XD**

**Alex: please review! **

**Erik: yeah, that way she can quit hounding us about how hardly anyone reviews**

**Dex: Yeah, no kidding**

**Me: oh, shut it, all three of you!**

**Anyway, peace out!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15; Silver Ice

**I know that this chapter was put up right after chapter 14, but we're on our way back home and I wasn't able to get internet at the hotels we were staying at. Otherwise, chapter 14 would've been out Wednesday. Anyway, please R&R, oh wait, I haven't even written the chappie XD**

**Let's get on with the story:**

There we floated, in front of the silver door. It was blank, save the halfa mark in the center. Dani and Vlad kept shooting glares at each other, and the tension in the air was making me anxious. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to keep Dani with me, but I didn't want to be stuck with Vlad the fruit loop either.

The silver door was giving off a strange, almost burning cold that had me shivering, despite the fact that I could usually stand cold weather. I didn't like the feeling the door gave, like a deep sense of foreboding. As if to emphasize this point, a snarl was heard, about thirty feet behind us. I turned towards the sound, almost fearful of what I might find.

The snarl came from a wolf, a beautiful white wolf, which seemed a bit larger than normal ones. She had icy-blue eyes, kinda like Danny's, only they seemed clearer. As she came closer, I noticed a blue heart necklace hanging around her thick neck, as well as a blue glove on her right paw and four blue bracelets on her left one. I noticed a scar on her muzzle, the only thing that marred the beauty of the wolf. The scar ran from her right eye to her left cheek. It made me wonder what kind of fight the wolf had gotten into. I also wondered where it came from. It wasn't a ghost that I could tell.

A deep rumbling growl emitted from the wolf as it bounded towards our group. It looked pissed, and its eyes were glaring at Plasmius, who smirked. "What the hell?" I asked him, glaring. "Oh, just an old friend, stopping by to visit." Sarcasm dripped into his voice and I was forced to look at the wolf as it skidded to a stop in front of the fruit loop. "I'm no friend of yours," It snarled, startling me. It could talk? Well, not the weirdest thing I've ever seen, but still. "Hello again Luna, long time no see," By this time, Vlad was smiling like the fruit loop we all knew he was.

"As if I'd ever want to see you!" It snarled at him, snapping its jaws inches from Vlad's still smirking face. "Oh Luna, we used to be such good friends," If I hadn't already dealt with him, I might've thought that sad expression on his face was sincere. But, when is Vlad ever sincere about anything? "Whatever," The wolf rumbled in its strange voice, still glaring at him. "Who are you exactly?" I asked the wolf, feeling nervous about making the thing happy. "I am Luna, a friend of Danny Phantoms, who happened to hear of your problem from Sam and Tucker. I live in the forest not far from Amity Park." It rumbled; I assumed it was a girl, considering the slight feminine undertone in her voice. "You know Danny? That's enough for me," I told her, smiling.

"I might know Danny, but I am not hanging around this bastard!" She growled at Plasmius again. "Understood," I nodded, and then looked towards the gold door I had sent Danny and Sasha to. "You know what; I think Danny and Sasha over there at the bronze door might need help." I waved my hand in their general direction and watched Luna bound off towards her friend.

I relaxed a little after Luna had left, but tension was still high between the three of us. I realize Dani had hardly said a word, and I turned to look at her. "You okay?" She looked paler than any normal ghost, like Luna had just scared her other half to death. She nodded after a moment, then smiled and turned towards the door. I sighed, suddenly worried for the young clone. I remember what had happened the time Darkness had tried to clone me.

***Flashback***

I looked into the night sky, looking at the stars that twinkled against the black velvet of space. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and all the lights around my little town had been shut off in anticipation of the meteor shower that was to start at any moment.

Erik Moon and Dex Vines sat on either side of me, reclining into the soft grass of the hill we had claimed. "I miss Riley," I sighed to Erik, who looked at me sympathetically. "Yeah, I do too," He sighed, throwing his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into a quick hug. Riley had moved away about three months ago. Her father had thought it better for her to get away from me, ever since the accident in the lab. He was happy when he had learned of the accident, happy he hadn't let Riley come over that night. He had always been like a father to me, so of course he was concerned, but he was relieved Riley hadn't been with me it had happened.

By that time, Riley's seer powers had started to show, and she had wanted to move, in fear of the others finding out about the powers. I really didn't blame her. Ever since the accident, the ghost had become more frequent about our small town. I was constantly busy fighting ghost, doing homework or just hanging out with my best friends.

Lights shot across the sky, throwing dazzling colors in every such direction. Tons of kids closed their eyes, letting wishes float into the night sky. Then a blinding light flash, bigger and brighter than the others quickly raced towards us. A silver mist floated out of my mouth, curling into the cold night air.

Looking around, I realized everybody had panicked and ran from the sight of the large meteor. This left my friends and me alone. I quickly stood up, and felt the familiar red rings form at my waste. "Echo out!" I shouted, letting the rings travel across my body, exposing my ghost form Echo.

As the supposed meteor came closer, I made out the shape of a girl, about my age, which was going so fast, it was creating a ring of light around her figure. She landed with a loud bang, shaking the ground. I stumbled and fell, letting my knees hit the ground with a soft thud. The figure limped out of the crater it had made, looking confused and dazed. I stood up silently, and started to make my way towards the girl. She looked exactly like me, only, instead of silver, there was coal black. I shivered and studied her injured leg. It was broken, that much was certain, but I also noticed she was dissolving into a messy pile of ecto-goo. _Failed experiment, _my mind whispered to me, and I watched sadly as my clone melted.

***End Flashback***

I still shudder at the thought of that clone. The look on her face as she melted haunted me still. It was a look of deep depression, incredible hate and sorrow at not knowing the world she had entered. To me, Dani looked fine, which led me to believe that Danny had actually gotten a stabilize formula.

I shook those thoughts out of my head, noticing the faint music that had reached my ears.

_Wild Rebel Rose_

_The kids use to tease you_

_Wild Rebel Rose_

_Every time they'd see you_

_In that black, turtle neck in mid-July_

_Wearin' too much makeup 'round your eyes_

_Wild Rebel Rose_

_I never knew you_

_Wild Rebel Rose_

_So I never told you_

_How I watched from the house across the street_

_When those blue lights came around_

_At least three times a week_

_It's hard for anyone to understand_

_Why at sixteen you just up and ran_

_They didn't know you only knew your daddy's love_

_Like the back of his hand_

_I heard the shot, saw you hit the door_

_So I snuck in and grabbed that pistol off the floor_

_Don't you worry; they won't find it that's for sure_

_Wild Rebel Rose_

_The kids use to tease you_

_Wild Rebel Rose_

_Every time they'd see you _

_In those black turtle necks in mid-July_

_Wearin' too much makeup 'round your eyes_

The song was very familiar, as I had listened to it often. It comforted me, knowing that someone else had a far worse life. The song had drifted from the silver door, which had opened just a little.

Pushing it open further, I poked my head into the room cautiously. Soft, blue light emitted from a small laptop, which sat on a desk. It was playing different songs, most sounded like the sad country songs I was so used to listening to. A girl stood in the middle of the room, fully clothed, staring at me.

The girl had black hair with silver bangs that hang out to the side of her face. Her blue eyes, a slightly deeper blue, I think cerulean is the name, stood out against her pale complexion. She had on a black top with blue jeans, regular bad girl type if you ask me. She also had thick, leather, silver bracelet with the ancient Egyptian hieroglyph meaning eclipse that rested on her left wrist.

"I'm Nikki," The girl told me quietly, looking almost nervous. "Hi, I'm Alex," I introduced myself, stepping further into the room. "Are you one of the halfas running around the Ghost Zone?" Nikki asked, looking behind me at Dani, who had tried to tip-toe her way into the room. "Yeah, are you one of the halfas we're looking for?" I asked her back, my voice hushed. "Yeah, time to eclipse the darkness," She whispered, and her appearance changed, revealing her ghost half.

Nikki looked much the same as a ghost than as a human, except she had silver hair with black bangs. Her eyes were still the same cerulean blue, only they glowed with an unnatural light. Her tank top was silver with the eclipse symbol glowing faintly in the middle and her left sleeve had black stitching. Her pants were black and baggy and her gloves were fingerless and black that reached up to her elbows.

"I'm Eclipse in this form," She whispered, smiling as I gawked at her clothes. "Well, I'm Echo in this form," I told her, smiling back and heading towards the door I had entered in. "I will help you and Danny," Eclipse told me, without any prompting from me. I nodded and all four of us fell into a compatible silence, except for fruit loops grumblings every few minutes.

**Whoo...done lol, it was a fun chapter, I'm not going to lie. Eclipse/Nikki belongs to FireWolfHeart and Luna the wolf belongs to Luna WhiteWolf. Thanks y'all for sending me some OCs! Btw FireWolfHeart, my nick-name is Nikki lol and I live in Texas, best state ever! Lol and I like your character, she's fun to write, considering she's kinda like me, quiet, likes dark colors, and loves Texas! Lol and Luna WhiteWolf, I read your story and I think you are doing amazing at it. I introduced Luna into the story by having her spot Vlad because of your story soo...I hope I caught her character right.**

**Please R&R It would be amazing to me XD **

**Okay, Nikki, Niki, Niki-Kay, however y'all want to spell my nickname, is out PEACE! R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16; Here we go again.

**Okay, three people just made my day. I had a **_**horrible!**_** Day at school, and I've got a TAKS test tomorrow (for those of you that don't live in Texas, it's the major test at the end of every year) so, kudos to you guys!**

**Review responses:**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: lol, Phineas and Ferb? Amazing! Lol and thanks, I love wolves too, (obviously!) any way, thanks for reading! **

**FireWolfHeart: Okay, she sounds exactly like me! Lol except for the Aggies part...I'm a total Tech fan...lol and, if you ask me, Texas is definitely my favorite state and I have been in like, eleven different states throughout my young life. Anyway, I'll be sure to get some of that in, something might just happen to our favorite fruit loop *hint hint***

**Luna WhiteWolf: Thanks! I was kinda worried about how I'd capture your character, but you have definitely made my day about her. XD soo thanks a million times!**

**Okay, well, thanks to all y'all that has read this story! I hope y'all keep reading it! **

Luna let out a surprised yelp, and the sound echoed around the Ghost Zone. It startled me out of my reverie, and my group turned as one towards the beautiful white wolf, ensnared in a blue-glowing net. She struggled to get her muzzle around the ropes, but every time she moved, the net grew smaller, cutting into her fur making her yelp louder. I looked around wildly for Danny and Sasha, who stood in the doorway, paralyzed. They both grimaced in pain and struggled to gain full control of their limbs, without any such luck.

Before I could blink, a boy stood in front of me. He had purple, silver streaked hair that hung down to his shoulders. His jumpsuit was purple with silver boots and gloves. One on shoulder, a dolphin had been stitched in silver thread, and an M was proudly displayed on his chest. His eyes startled me the most though. They were a startling purple, like soft lilacs growing in a warm spring breeze.

"Who are you?" He had a medium tenor voice that sounded like a soft acoustic guitar. "I'm Echo," I introduced myself, and then raised my eyebrow. "Who are you?" Luna's startled yelp pulled me away from the mysterious new comer and I looked towards the beautiful white wolf. "I am Metro, protector of a small town in Arizona, and this wolf was a threat," The boy told me, looking over at Luna as well. "No, she is a helper," I informed him, flying to Luna's side. "Oh, you protect this wolf, and those other two?" I looked over at him, trying to decide how to answer his question. "These guys are my friends," I finally decided, looking over at Danny and Sasha, who were still paralyzed. Metro nodded like he expected this answer and snapped his fingers. Danny and Sasha groaned as they stretched out, and then proceeded to move towards us. Metro watched them with weary eyes for a few moments, and then turned his attention back towards Luna, who was still yelping in pain.

There was a quick flash, and suddenly the white wolf was out of the net. She looked at Metro for a moment before turning towards me. "Ow..." She chuckled, seemingly happy for getting out of the net. "You're not a regular wolf." Metro stated, and Luna turned to look at him in confusion. "No, I am not," The words looked painful to admit, and I turned to study Dani, Eclipse and Vlad, who were floating about ten feet away from my little group and me. The first thing I noticed was that Eclipse and Dani stood together, glaring at Vlad, who glared right back. Then I noticed the ecto-energy Eclipse had charged into her hand. _Oh shit, something's going down;_ I hastily flew towards the trio, and watched as Eclipse threw the blue ecto-ball at Vlad's face. I was too late.

Vlad, while laughing, charged up his pink ecto-energy blast and shot it at the two girls who scattered in either direction. Danny, who had been studying Metro, looked up at Dani's scream. "Dani!" His yell echoed to Vlad, who looked at him with disgust. "Dani, Dani," he taunted. "Oh Daniel, really?" He let out a crazy, fruit loop laugh and continued to fire at Dani, who dodged easily. I let out a long sigh and shook my head. _Time to get rid of the fruit loop, _I thought, moving towards the still firing Vlad. "Hang on Echo, I got this," Danny gave me a thumbs up and turned invisible. _What?_ My eyes widened when I noticed that Eclipse had completely disappeared.

She appeared suddenly right in front of Plasmius, who took a startled step backwards and ran into Danny. Eclipse, looking infuriated, advanced towards Plasmius and brought out a small, blue box. She threw it, and Danny moved backward out of the way. The box grew four times its size and encased Plasmius, electrocuting him until he changed back into Vlad Masters.

"Daniel, you wouldn't leave me here would you?" Vlad begged, looking at Danny with a hurt expression. "Oh? So now you need my help?" Danny raised his eyebrow and his lips curled into a smirk. Fear pronounced itself on his face as the rest of my group turned away. "Maybe if you wouldn't be such a jerk, people would help you, you wouldn't be the lonely fruit loop you are now," I whispered before turning away and heading towards the golden door that Emerald, Saffyre and two other kids were waiting patiently.

Nobody looked back at the lonely fruit loop as we gathered into our group. Even when Vlad wailed at the top of his lungs, no one even looked. "Hey Emerald, Saffyre, how'd it go?" I asked them, laughing at the terrified expressions on their faces. "Let's just say that we ran into some stuff that shouldn't ever be repeated out loud," Emerald told me, looking as pale as an ashy corpse. "No, never!" Saffyre added, glancing back at the two boys they'd brought with them. The boys snickered at each other.

"Who might these guys be?" They were twins, I knew that for sure, and they seemed to be around the same age as the rest of us, maybe a year younger. The taller one had short, cropped black hair with golden, amber eyes. His outfit consisted of a black T-shirt with gold, elbow length, fighting gloves and a golden sun symbol. His jeans were black and his shoes were knee length converse, black as well. His brother, who was only a half-inch shorter, had long, shoulder length, golden blonde hair with black eyes that shone like a new moon night. His T-shirt was a golden, amber color with black gloves that were fingerless and stopped only at the wrist and a crescent moon symbol. His jeans were black as well, but his shoes were white and black converse that only went to his ankles. "Well, I'm Apollo," The one with the sun on his T-shirt introduced himself. "And I'm Artemis," The other one introduced himself. "Artemis? Isn't that a girl's name?" I asked Artemis, who gritted his teeth and nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," I apologized, regretting what I said earlier. "No, I'm fine, I'm just tired of everyone calling me that," Artemis sighed, smiling slightly. I smiled back, and then continued studying my little group. _Let's see, Artemis, Apollo, Emerald, Saffyre, Danny, Dani, Sasha, Luna, Riley, Eclipse, and...am I forgetting someone? _I quickly counted the number in my little group.

I nodded to myself and smiled. Maybe this time, I could destroy that SOB I can't ever claim as my dad. _More helpers, more experience, better chances of beating him, forcing him into a single fight, just the two of us. This time, we can kill him!_

**Truthfully, I should've gotten this done yesterday, hehe. But, I had to go to bed early for TAKS ELA test we had today. I hope y'all really like it; I had a hard time trying to think of something for this chapter. Soo please, R&R, and I'm thinking of the next story about Alex, and it'll probably be about American Dragon: Jake Long and it might be a crossover, not sure about that yet. Anyway, I'm getting off for the night. R&R please, and good night to all!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17; Kidnapping

**Okay, so I might get this up Thursday, or Friday, depends on if I finish it...lol anyway. It is 10:13 on Thursday night as I'm typing this, so you see what I mean. Well, I have three review replies:**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Really? Sadness? Lol we all know the Fruitloop deserved it XD and yeah, I hope I did well too; it was a pain in my butt lol. But thanks, and I hope you like this chapter too ^.^**

**Luna WhiteWolf: haha Thanks! I'm glad it was to your liking XD**

**FireWolfHeart: Haha, like I said, something might befall our favorite fruit loop XD lol and yeah, we just might be nearing the climax...hmm...lol and I totally understand what you mean, my mother did that with shows like that all the time, of course, I still watched them . lol**

**Oh, and to sammansonreplica, your character will be in the next chappie, I promise!**

Erik's POV

I was trapped on all four sides of white washed walls. The only lights came from a small window situated behind me, and the door, which was all glass, located to my left, where I can't see it. The only sounds came from the dripping of an IV I had stuck in my arm, which happened to be broken, and the beeping of my heart monitor. True to her word, Alex had found a portal that led to this hospital at the present time. I hated this, being stuck to a plain clean bed.

My left leg was hoisted up, broken in two different places. I felt nothing though, because they had given me drugs, only a few moments after I had been dropped off here. I felt my mind trying to fade, but I just couldn't make myself scum to the blissfulness of sleep.

I kept worrying about Alex, about how she was doing. I really didn't want to be here, a place I couldn't help my best friend. The shadows looked off, but my mind wasn't working correctly. When the man stepped towards me, I only looked at him like an idiot. _I know him, _my mind whispered to me, and yet, I couldn't place a face with a name. The man smiled, an evil twist of his lips, and waved his hand in front of my face. I had a minute, maybe two, before I completely passed out.

*After a few hours*

I woke up in an awkward sitting position. My broken, right arm was lying like a lifeless worm on the cold hard dirt, but my leg had been splintered. My chin was tucked against my chest, and I was slouched over, with my back against a concrete wall. Using my left arm, I tried to hoist myself up to my feet, and then sat back with a gasp. Pain shot through my leg and travelled into my arm. My head hit against the wall as I sat heavily, and an instant headache formed. "Man, I really wish I had that morphine," I muttered to myself.

A creek sounded somewhere in front of me, and I tensed up as a tall man stepped into my cell. I recognized the man, not just because he was the one to kidnap me, but because I had met him before. "Death," I growled under my breath, glaring up at Alex's dad. "Ahh, my little girl's boyfriend," Death chuckled, his lips pulling up into a smirk. I growled again, choosing to ignore the boyfriend part. "What, no insults?" He looked hurt for a moment, but I knew better. "You're not worthy of any insult, not even yo' mama jokes." I hissed at him, and I saw surprise enter his features.

"Very well then, maybe it's too soon," He was muttering to himself, a thing he'd often done back then too. "Too soon for what?" My suspicions were rising as he stood there, staring at me. He clicked his tongue a couple of times and turned on his heel. "Goodbye young Erikson, see you in your dreams," He waved his hand again. _What the hell? _I thought, as I fell to the side, and my mind slipped into horrible nightmares.

**I started to write about Alex and her group, but then remembered I never told y'all about what happened to Erik after Alex and Danny found him near the Far Frozen. Soo, here y'all go, and I hope y'all like it. I'm sorry it was short, but that's just how it came out. So R&R please! **

**Also, it's finally Spring Break here, so more chances to write! YAY! R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18; Clocks and Time

**Ah...the smell of freedom lol. Spring Break, no more dealing with idiots in my school lol. Anyway; review replies!**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Lucky you lol, this week will be amazing lol! I hope you like this chappie too.**

**Luna WhiteWolf: Oi...her uncle? Interesting lol and thanks!**

**FireWolfHeart: Lol, yes, Death is THAT powerful lol. And yeah...but it wasn't storming, just a light drizzle...where are ya? Wait...you don't have to answer that lol.**

**Jabber185: Yeah! New reader lol and I'll get your character in this chappie too I think. Thanks for another OC!**

**Okay, so two new characters this chappie, and I can't wait to write about them XD. Here we go!**

Everyone gathered near the Fenton portal, forming a lopsided half circle. Danny, still holding the infi-map, was standing in the middle, facing his portal. He kept twisting the map this way and that, seemingly confused. "Danny, what's going on?" I was standing next to him, but couldn't catch a glimpse at what he was studying. "It says here that there's another halfa in the Ghost Zone." He pointed at Clockworks realm. "Hm..." My eyebrows turned down as I studied the mark.

"Danny, take the rest of the group and get back home." I murmured to him, taking the map. "But..." I gave him a stern look, and his face fell. "Okay, but promise me you'll be safe," His eyes turned pleading and I smiled. "Of course dude, safety is what I'm always about," I winked and turned back to the group at large. "Everybody is too head through the portal. Danny, I want y'all to wait till I'm back. Sam and Jazz should be in the lab soon anyway. Introduce everybody and I suppose you should give weapons to the regular humans." Everyone was looking at me like I was absolutely crazy. "Come on," Danny ushered everybody towards the portal. "Be safe," He mouthed to me before stepping through the portal as well.

Dex's POV

After we had sent Dani and Plasmius off, Tucker suggested we make our way back to the Fenton's. We were just walking down one of the alley ways, wanting to avoid the ghost infested roads at all times, when we ran into her. Here I was thinking that my hard work was done, and she comes running up to us.

"Hey!" The shout was coming from behind us, and I turned to see an older looking black girl running. She was half ghost, I noticed, and she looked like she was about to beat the crap out of someone. "Where can I find Danny Phantom?" She nearly shouted in my face. I blinked, stepped back and studied her more.

The girl had shoulder length white hair with pink streaks. Her t-shirt was a pink half shirt that showed off a flat stomach and an inn-y bellybutton. Her white booty shorts were about as short as you could get them, and showed off perfectly muscled legs. A P glowed faintly in the middle of her shirt. She was intimidating, I won't lie, and I was almost scared to answer her.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but who are you?" I asked her. "Hey, I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley," Tucker started flirting with her, and her expression turned sour. "I'll talk to you," She pointed her finger at me. "I'm Pepper, the halfa of New Orleans." She looked proud of this and I figured that it was pretty cool, being part of the party city. "Well, we were heading to Fenton Works, which I assume that's where he'll be, if you want to walk or, float I suppose, with us." I smiled at her, showing her I wasn't meaning to flirt. Pepper nodded and took to the air. _Be ready Alex, more help is on the way, _I thought as we set out once again.

Alex's POV

Even Clockwork's realm looked abandoned. The normal chimes of various clocks sounded hallow and empty. Everywhere I looked, unnatural shadows lurked, but I still hadn't caught sight of Clockwork. When I reached the main room, however, a human boy stood there, staring at a blank screen. He seemed stressed, and worried. "Hey," I spoke softly, but the boy just continued to stare.

The boy had light brown hair that hung past his ears. He was wearing black jeans and a white, three-quarter red sleeved T-shirt. His skin was perfectly tanned, much like some of the deeper south Texas boys I'd met. In the reflection of the screen, I saw his hazel eyes dart quickly my way. He stood about six feet, just a little taller than me.

"Have you ever felt lost?" His voice was soft, like whispering wind. "Of course," I replied. He looked back at me, his eyes swam with sadness. I couldn't smile, not with that sad expression. He looked about sixteen; only a teenager, but his eyes told me so much more. There has been so much pain in his life, so much sorrow. "I'm sorry," I whispered, looking at my feet. "Sorry, for what?" He seemed puzzled. "I'm Alex Wolf, or Echo, in this form, who are you?" I tilted my head to the side. "I'm Jason Callahan," He smiled, and the expression lit his face.

Then, midnight blue rings formed at his waist and travelled. His light brown hair turned black and his hazel eyes changed to midnight blue. A simple black jumpsuit with silver lines, looking like places that had been mended from previous battles was revealed. A small, slashed S glowed a faint blue, just like his eyes, in the middle of his chest. It had been outlined with silver, making it stand out more.

"I'm Shadow now," He announced, smiling. I noticed a small gold ring on his right hand. When he noticed I was staring at it, he smiled even more and began to mess with the ring. It changed into a sword that balanced quite nicely in his hand. "Whoa," I was awed. I've never seen anything like it before. "Where did you come from?" I asked him, being careful to watch the blade. His expression turned somber once more and his sword became a ring again. "I don't live anywhere," My eyes widened. "I-I don't understand," I didn't want to force him to tell his story, but I also wandered about his story.

"When I was six years old," He began, and I saw tears glitter faintly in his eyes, "my family was attacked. My parents were ghost hunters, and we were all down in the lab, working on a new weapon my dad said would keep us safe. They hadn't known the Ghost Portal was open, and a ghost I now know as Skulker had crept in. At first, everything was going well; Mom and Dad were successfully fighting the ghost off. Then, everything took a turn for the worst. Somehow, he'd gotten a hold of my parents, and impaled them with one of his swords. I let out a small scream, and he turned his attention my way. I was so scared, so scared," He took in a long breath. "He prolonged my death, walking over slowly. I backed my way towards the portal, quaking in fear. I decided then that I would have a better shot if I escaped through the Ghost Zone. I should've known he wouldn't let me go easy. As I was jumping through, he swung with his sword and struck my lower back, crippling me." He changed back into Jason and lifted up his shirt. I stared in horror at the long, jagged scar that looked a little red on the edges. "Oh my," I whispered. "Yeah," He whispered back, letting his shirt fall back over the scar. "The only reason I lived, was because of Clockwork, who had grabbed me from my useless floating and brought me back here. My ghost half is the result of his trying to save my human self." He changed back into Shadow, still sitting.

"Let's go," He sighed, standing up and turning towards me. "You know?" I was still horrified by the sight of the scar. "Before I left this realm, Clockwork had mentioned something about Death, and the role I'd play when his time came around." He explained, smiling sadly. "Oh...he sure does work in mysterious ways," I murmured, smiling at Shadow. "Yes, yes he does," He murmured back, smiling as well. "Shall we?" He grabbed hold of the infi-map I had forgotten I had and smiled down at me. "Of course, to the Fenton Portal," I commanded the map, and off we went.

**Lame ending, I know. Jason/Shadow belongs to Jabber185 and Pepper belongs to Sammansonreplica. Soo, tell me what ya think. Please? Lol I hope y'all really do enjoy this chappie! Uh...not sure what else I need to put down...lol. Catch y'all later!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19; Henchmen and Children

**Here's ya another chappie, just because I need something to do while I'm lying around my house like the lazy bum I am XD. Review Replies!**

**FireWolfHeart: Hmm...Sorry about that, I really wish we'd gotten some heavy rain, Lake Meredith needs it...oh, and yeah, we just might be ;D lol**

**Jabber185: Thanks! I wasn't sure if you'd like it, but I'm glad you do! And that's quite crazy! Lol Chapter length? Too long? Too short? Hm...Insight please XD lol **

**Luna WhiteWolf: I'm sure I could fit Claw in; it'd be an interesting little bit, with him in it...lol**

**Anyway, on with the chappie!**

_Where is she? _The black orb Death was playing with flared with sudden intensity. Several dots appeared, clustered together near a building on the other side of town. Another dot, brighter in color than the others, appeared to Death's right, moving fast. The sudden flare of an ecto-signature alerted him to his sons approach.

"David, what have you got?" He turned towards the young boy. "Sir," David knelt in front of his dad, bowing his head and hiding his black eyes. "Stand my son," His father commanded, sounding bored. "Dad, Alex has been recruiting more kids to help her in her quest," David was careful not to add what she had told him. "Recruiting huh?" Death scratched his chin, his eyes focusing on some far away point. David nodded slightly and watched his father with weary eyes.

"My lord," A scratchy voice sounded from behind David, startling him. The white wolf chuckled at the boys' uneasiness. His cold, yellow eyes drilled holes in the pits of David's soul, making him shiver. "Ah...Claw, so good to see you," The battle-scared wolf named Claw bowed his respects to Death. He looked like a wolf form of the pathetic Vlad Plasmius.

"I have gathered intel that my niece, Luna, is travelling with your young, disgusting daughter, Alex." Death looked surprised at this. "And this niece of yours, Luna, is she like you?" Claw blinked at this and cocked his head to the side. "No, no she is not sir," David backed away slowly, hoping to leave unnoticed. "David? Are you feeling all right son?" Death and Claw studied the boy. "Yes, sir, I'm fine," David explained to them, squirming slightly. Death looked bored once again. "Go on, you don't need to hear any more of this," Death waved his hand in dismissal. David nodded and turned away from the two grownups. "Oh, and David?" He looked back. "We're watching you," Death informed him, before turning back to Claw and pretending nothing had happened. David gulped, but walked the rest of the way to the door. As soon as he was out in fresh air, however, he changed into Evil and took off into the sky, towards Fenton Works.

Claw couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal coming off the young boy. His nervousness proved that something was amiss, but Claw couldn't bring it up to the boy's father while David was still there. When the boy had gone, and the tension had eased up, Claw turned to Death. "I don't have a very good feeling about your boy," Death just looked down the corridor David had disappeared down. "He seems clouded with indecision," Death murmured, not meaning for Claw to hear. The wolf nodded his massive head, and a deep rumbling began to build in his massive chest.

Death stared at the wolf for a minute before turning his attention to the black ball of energy in his hand. David's dot was heading fast towards the larger cluster of dots. "What is he doing," Claw just looked at Death. "Not sure sir," Death looked back down the corridor and reached out with his mind. A ghost, looking a lot like a mobster, came running down the hall. He stopped in front of Death and bowed. "Go, find David, spy on him, but don't make yourselves known," The goon nodded his ugly head and disappeared with a small poof.

**Soo, what do ya think? I had a request for the wolf, and this might give you some more insight on Death. I know it's short, but if I had continued, it never would have ended lol. Review please! I hope y'all really like it!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20; Groups of Trouble

**Hiya! I know, y'all are probably wondering why I didn't go ahead and update earlier. Wanna know my answer? I was busy XD lol. I was hanging with some family who happened to come into town, or was planning too, but my mom's car decided it was going to screw up and strand us on the side of the highway. So...now my mom's driving my piece of shit car, and we won't be going to Amarillo for a while...ahh well, nothing fun to do there anyway. Okay, explanation aside, review replies!**

**FireWolfHeart: haha, our grass ain't doing much...I just hope winter isn't hiding, it's been so warm out here, so nice. As soon as I read your review, my whole, crappy day lit up lol, I hope you enjoy this next chappie too XD.**

**Jabber185: Really? Okay, I can try to make them longer, not sure how much I'll actually accomplish. Lol and I kinda understand that lol, and hmm...I haven't got any tips, yet, but let me know when you get it up, and I'll totally read it ^.^ lol**

**Luna WhiteWolf: Yay! I got him right! And I'll make a special note of that for later references! ;D**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Haha, thanks! And sorry you forgot his name, thumbs up to you ;D. **

**Okay, this chappie might feature some fighting, but here we go!**

David's POV

I knew that Father could track my every movement, but yet, here I was, racing for my life towards the building my father had seen the cluster of dots on. I had to get away from Claw though. He seemed to sense how tense I was. I didn't put it past my father to have sensed a change in me, but he hadn't addressed that anything was wrong, which worried me more. My sister was right though, I didn't have to fight for Father. The only reason I ever have was because he scared me. I knew the power he had gained since he became full ghost, and I didn't want to feel the pain he could inflict on me with just a flick of his wrist. I never did have a choice. Not when it came to serving him. It was either do as he says, or die. And I certainly didn't want to die after just fourteen years of living.

The weird two story building came into my view and I had to blink in the harsh glare of sunlight reflecting off of the weird metal, thing that was located at the top of the Fenton Works apartment. I had heard from Father that it was called the Ops Center, though why in the world anyone would build something that ridiculous contraption, was hidden from me. Turning intangible, I flew through the walls and then done into the basement. Teenagers stood around in a giant half circle, all facing towards the swirling green ghost portal.

Scanning the crowd, I located Emerald, standing near the front of the group. She stood next to a blue and silver ghost haired girl, who looked anxious. A white haired ghost boy stood in front of all the others, standing right in front of the ghost portal. Next to him was a black haired girl who was murmuring something in the boy's ears. I still hadn't located the halfa I really wanted to see, I floated lower, hovering over the human teenagers heads.

"Whoa!" Someone muttered as my sister and some other boy flew into the lab. The boy was the first to spot me, and his midnight blue eyes met mine and he whispered something to Alex who turned towards me. "Ah, David! So glad you could join us!" She seemed pleased, like she knew that her words would have this effect on me. Everyone turned to look at me, but my eyes stayed on my sister. "Alex, I don't have a lot of time, you know Father is keeping an eye on me, he'll be storming this place soon. His assistant, Claw, has already informed him of your little wolf friend over there." I gestured over to the white wolf who growled at me. "You mean to say that my uncle now works for your father," I nodded solemnly. Alex's eyes grew big.

"Sam, have you given all these kids weapons yet?" Alex turned to the Gothic chick standing next to the white haired boy. The Goth, Sam, nodded and turned to face the other humans. Each of them held up an ecto gun of some sort and let out a warriors yell. "Upstairs!" Alex hollered over the roar and I watched, amazed, as the humans moved up the basement stairs quickly and quietly. Only five humans remained among the halfa group. I recognized Dex from previous encounters, and Sam after hearing her name from Alex, but the other three remained a mystery to me.

"David, come and join us," I noticed that my sister and that other boy had alighted down and were standing among the others. I nodded and joined them, casting a nervous look about the small lab. "Okay, here's the plan," Alex began, looking at each of us with a mischievous look on her face.

Alex's POV

I wasn't surprised when Shadow had spotted David floating above the normal humans. I had been expecting my brother. After all, twin telepathy was very useful when you didn't want anybody else to witness what was being said. But his information did kind of shake me. It didn't matter just yet, what mattered was getting down a plan of action and acting on it.

"Okay, we'll need to split into groups," I looked at each one of them. "Riley, Tucker, Dex, Jazz and Sam, y'all be a group and y'all are in charge of leading those rowdy teenagers. Brief them, but, only about Death and his powers. I'll be up there shortly to let you know what else y'all need to do." I watched my friends depart up the stairs and turned to look at Danny. "From here, we'll split into three groups of four." I let that sink in. Danny and Dani looked at each other while the others looked at each of their comrades. "One group will have five, because of our uneven numbers. Danny with two 'n's and a 'y' will be with Sasha, Luna and Eclipse." The four moved into their group. "Emerald, Saffyre, Shadow and Pepper," Emerald and Saffyre moved together and Shadow took that as two of his team members. Pepper looked at the other three and then back at me with an 'are you kidding me?' look before moving towards them. "Then its David, Dani, Apollo, Artemis and I," Dani smiled at me, then at the twins who shrugged. Everyone stood with their groups, waiting for their jobs.

"Danny's group, y'all are going to move through the ranks of ghost, making sure to blend into the mindless zombies. I need y'all to get these guys to snap out of it." Danny nodded and moved off, phasing through the floor. "Emerald and Saffyre, I want y'all to hide around the buildings, making sure to keep special eyes on Danny's group." They followed after Danny and I turned to face my group. "Our job, get to Death. We'll be in the skies, and David," I turned towards my brother who paled. "He'll be leading us, invisibly of course." The other three turned to look at my brother as well. _Are you sure about this? _He was using telepathy, so as to not worry the others. _Of course bro. If you want, you don't have to enter the building, you can get as far away as you want dude. I wouldn't want you to get hurt; _I touched his arm lightly and smiled. David hesitated then smiled back, though it looked more like a grimace.

The other's turned intangible and phased through the ceiling. I hoped they would wait outside; making a ghost appearance inside would cause chaos. Turning back into Alex, I quickly walked up the stairs and joined the teenagers, who were gathered around Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Waving Sam and Riley over, I hunched down into a corner and studied the two girls in front of me. "I need y'all to create a disturbance, somewhere away from the main building. I don't care what y'all do, start a fight, start a riot, I don't care, just get his goons away from him, and make it easier for my group to access the building." I looked at the other kids. I hate to get them into this, but we really needed the help, and I finally have a chance to defeat my dad. Sam smiled wickedly and nudged Riley. They both nodded and navigated their way towards Tucker, Dex and Jazz, who turned to address the crowd.

Not waiting any longer, I walked outside and joined my group as Echo. We floated above the ground and watched the humans pour out. With another warrior yell, they took off into the streets, hollering and laughing as loud as they could. The goons, who were patrolling the lines of ghost, turned towards the noise, looking annoyed. The teens took off in the opposite direction, the goons following not too far behind.

"So the game starts, let's play ball!"

**Finally! I got it up. Sorry 'bout the wait, but fanfiction wouldn't let me onto my account...but it's all fixed now! XD So, tell me what ya think! I think it's coming towards the end pretty quickly, and I hope I can get the fighting stuff done right...lol anyway, I'm getting this up, oh, and Luna WhiteWolf put up a story about her OC Luna, Secrets of the Ghost Wolf, so go check it out!  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21; Groups of Teenagers

**Okay, I feel overwhelmed with happiness now. Reading reviews from y'all have just made my day. XD But, before we get on with the review replies, here's a funny bit from a friend at school:**

**Sitting in Chemistry today:  
>My teacher: Can anyone tell me where you might find a flammable sign?<br>Jared: Gas tanks  
>Ryan: Propane tanks<br>Sean: *under his breath* Jews  
>Me: *laughing* that was so racist Sean.<br>Sean: Sorry DX**

**Yea...my class is very weird...for some reason they started talking about lady things, and we have like, six guys in that class, compared to the four girls...Sean sat in front of me in the very last row furthest from the door, and the others sat more in the middle of the room. As you can imagine, I don't much like some of my classmates, and I'm more of a loner anyway. **

**Anyway: Review Replies!**

**FireWolfHeart: haha, you're crazy XD and thank you! I'm glad David is on the team too now! It'll make it just a bit easier!**

**Luna WhiteWolf: Whoo! Well, here ya go!**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Yeah...I saw that XD lol and thanks! Here's your update ;D**

**Jabber185: Haha, your welcome, and I read your story on , and I think it's amazing, though you'll see that with the review I gave you lol. Hmm...Yup, I give ya permission to use her! Just let me know when ya put it up XD**

**So, here we go, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to fit Alex's group in, but I might, you might also hear a little more on Erik ;D **

Dex's POV

When Sam and Riley had pushed back through the crowd towards Tucker, Jazz and me, I started to look for Alex. I didn't need to look long to spot her in the corner of the room, watching Sam and Riley with a weary look on her face.

"Alex said we should lead those goonies away from the other ghost," Riley was saying, looking over at me with a worried expression. I smiled wickedly at that. _Hell yes! _Passed through my mind as I thought about the chase. Riley smiled nervously back at me. "This'll be fun!" I laughed, throwing my head back and letting the sound echo around the room. Sam smiled back and got a crazy look in her eyes.

"Alright!" Sam's voice came from a mega-phone that was much too close to my ear. "Here's how we're doing this," She began in her normal voice once she'd gotten all the teenagers attention. A blonde boy standing next to me and smirked at the Goth. "Look at this loser," He murmured to his buff friend, who smirked back. Sam's violet eyes turned towards the jock and she growled silently. "I'd remind you Dash that you signed up to follow ME, not make snarky remarks towards my leadership. You don't want to follow me, get out!" Her eyes blazed and I watched as Dash trembled and nodded. "Good, now, we're going to have some fun," She smiled at this and cast a look at each of the teenagers.

"What kind of fun?" One kid asked, standing in the very back. "We're going to cause a distraction," Riley shouted out, and I watched heads swivel towards my best friend. "Who are you?" Dash asked, his eyes were checking her out. "I'm Riley, and no, I am soo not going out with you, I'm spoken for," Riley rolled her eyes and winked at me. I blushed slightly. I'd had a crush on Riley since we first met, when I moved to our little Texas town in the fourth grade. She was so nice and so funny. I hadn't had the chance to tell her anything, because I'd never had the guts.

All the kids started pouring out the door, and I quietly retreated to the wall, letting them stream past me like a herd of cattle. I watched as Sam, Jazz and Tucker ran out with them. Each of them looked like they were about to go out and party their asses off. The look of excitement and anticipation on their faces made me want to laugh out loud, if it hadn't been such a grim situation, I probably would have.

"Hey Dex, you seen Erik?" Riley stopped in front of me, looking confused. "Uh, no Riley, not since we entered the mansion." Now that she mentioned it, I remembered that Erik hadn't been anywhere near Alex or any of us since I'd first left him alone on the first floor of the mansion. I hadn't heard anything from him, not a word, and that worried me as well. But if Alex hadn't seemed worried, I suppose I shouldn't be either.

Riley's eyes widened, but she shook it off visibly and smiled. I smiled back and ran outside, only to be knocked to the ground by a goon. "Hey freak!" The voice was coming from nowhere, but the goon fell to the ground in pain and a red and silver mist was coming off his form. _Alex must've stayed until the goons had gone away;_ I thought as I jumped up and chased after the other teens, Riley at my heels.

Saffyre's POV

To tell you the truth, I was excited to do this. All my life I'd been walked all over and led to believe I couldn't do anything right. My parents liked to shoot me down when I was proud of something I'd done, but they'd praise my older sister like she was God Almighty. It really irked me, but what could I do? My parents would have kicked me to the street if they'd learned about my powers. That's what they did with my older brother, the only family member I'd actually liked. He eventually committed suicide though, because he couldn't take the insults from our parents. He was half the reason I was who I was though. Mike had been an amazing brother, from day one.

When I was born, he was six years old. My goody two-shoes sister was three, and already hating me. My parents would pass off responsibility to Mike anytime they could, and would pamper Lizzy, my sister. The girl was a freaking princess, and I mean that literally. Lizzy wore pretty pink bows and fluffy pink dresses that quite frankly made me sick. Our parents let her wear make-up the second she turned five, and then painted the crap on her face like she was some sort of clown.

Over the years, my brother and I had formed a bond nobody could break. Even when he finally turned sixteen and got his license, he still kept me around. He brought me with him to football games, basketball games and baseball games, just to watch him play. His friends thought that his parents made him look after me, that my brother hadn't wanted me around. When they learned that he really cared about me, they'd ditch him. Instead of getting mad, he just shook his head and laughed. Then he'd turn towards me and say, "Guess they can't take the fact that I love my little sister huh Erika?" I looked at him with shinning eyes and hug him. He was my big brother, and my best friend. He'd supported me where our parents would not.

One day after school, when I was thirteen years old, Mike had come to pick me up, since he'd been going to college by this time. In his pick-up, I bounced around excitedly. He was going to adopt me, and get me away from our parents. I was so relieved, because Mike had an apartment closer to the High School, where I would be going within the next five months. The cab had been warm compared to the cool afternoon of the Nevada spring.

He was supposed to take me to his apartment, seeing as how our parents told me that they didn't give a rat's ass where I went, what I did, or what happened so long as my ass was back home by curfew. When Mike had bought the apartment, he had me in mind. It was a two bedroom, two bathroom small apartment with a small kitchen and a living room. It was quite a comfortable little place, and I was looking forward to moving in with him.

That day, we'd been sitting comfortably in his kinda big living room, playing cards. "Hey, did you know my neighbors hunt ghost?" Mike had asked; a mischievous light had entered his eyes. "Really?" The idea that someone was interested in ghost was so cool. He nodded and stood up, his bones had crackled and popped. I jumped up, excited. He walked towards the oak door and opened it into the small, stinking hallway. Turning left, he led me five feet to the next door and knocked. A small, bald man cracked the door open and stared at my brother. "This the little sister you were telling me about?" His voice was gravelly and rough. My brother nodded and smiled as the old man opened the door wider.

The inside of the apartment was top notch tech gear. Guns and machines were piled along the floor and on the counters. The spare room held more gear and weapons whose names were unknown to me. In the middle of the room, however, was a pool of ecto-plasmic goo. It was held in a steal container that had the biohazard sign on it. I was fascinated by the green swirling goo that looked like herds of animals were stirring it up. "Like that girl? That's dangerous goo there. It melds with your DNA and changes your make-up." The old guy's right eye twitched as he stared at the pool. I blinked and backed away slightly. He cackled and turned his head to study me with one blue eye. "Mike?" I asked, hoping my brother was just around the corner. "Yeah?" Hi call was coming from down the hall. I relaxed and smiled. "It's nothing, just didn't know where you were," His heavy boots made thumps as he walked back towards us. "Time to go little sis," He smiled at his neighbor. "See you around!" We got out of the apartment and returned to Mike's.

A number flashed red on Mike's answering machine. A voicemail. I looked towards my brother. He put one finger to his lips as he pressed the playback message. "Michael?" My father's gruff voice came out of the tiny speakers. "Michael, we're calling to tell you that Lizzy has won her beauty pageant!" He sounded so happy about it, but whenever I won the spelling bee, they'd said that I'd cheated. Mike rolled his eyes and mouthed, _whatever, _to me before my father's voice came back on the line. "Oh, and we've reported Erika missing, seeing as how she hadn't returned home today." He mumbled something else, something I couldn't make out. Then the line cut off and I looked at my brother, who had an o shaped mouth after hearing that last part.

"That bastard!" He whispered under his breath. The phone sounded a monotonous ring when he picked it up to dial my parents back. "Look here, _father,_" He let sarcasm drip into his voice as he left the voicemail. "Erika's not missing, she's right here with me, like she told you she would be, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm taking you to court, Erika can come live with me," He growled into the receiver before slamming the phone back down. "Let's go," He grabbed his car keys from the hook they were hanging on and walked to the door. I complied silently, following behind him. Before we could take even a step, however, the apartment building was rocked by an explosion. I fell backward, back into the living room, and splinters of wood and glass covered me like a blanket. I felt my brothers shoulders hit my feet and his head rested against my shin.

When I looked to my left, a large, gaping hole stood where one wall was. The old man's lab was visible, as was the pool of ecto-plasmic goo. The neighbor was lying on his back in the hallway, a pool of blood surrounding his lifeless body. A creak and groan snapped my attention back to the metal container, which buckled under the stress. The goo flowed out and onto the floor, spreading like a flood after a heavy rain. We were soon covered in it, and the pain I felt was unbearable agony. I thrashed about, cutting myself on the glass and wood splinters that covered the floors. My brother groaned, but his head lolled about. _He was unconscious, _I realized,_ and sirens were sounding off in the distance_. I fell to darkness after that.

The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital with needles sticking out of my arm and a heart monitor beeping nearby. My brother laid in the next bed, with his leg propped up and the top part of his head wrapped. He was already awake and talking quietly with a cop. "Hey Erika," His voice sounded rough, like he'd been crying. "Mike? Are you okay?" I croaked out, my throat was dry and brittle. He nodded carefully, and I looked at the officer who watched our exchange quietly. "Hello Erika Stars. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" I smiled at him and nodded. "Nurse!" My brother called out, and I thought something had gone wrong with him. "Can you get some water for Erika please?" I blinked at him and shook my head with a small smile. "You didn't have to do that for me," I told him, but I had to admit that I sure needed it.

"Erika, why were you over at Mike's this afternoon?" The officer asked me as I greedily gulped down the water. "Mike's my brother sir, and the only one who cares about me within my family." _Why would he ask that?_I thought to myself, looking over at my brother. The officer nodded and wrote something down on his legal pad. "What about your parents reporting you missing? Doesn't that mean they care about you?" I shook my head and grimaced. "'Course not sir, that just means that they don't want to look bad." The officer looked outside the hospital window. I followed his direction of sight and saw his partner talking to both our parents. "I'm not going home with them," I told the guy seriously. "But they have legal custody of you." The cop replied back. "I don't care, my brother is taking them to court and getting custody of me," My brother groaned from his bed and I turned my head to look at him. "Don't, please, go home with them, when I get a new apartment, then we can talk about you coming to live with me," I felt tears well up in my eyes but I had to agree with Mike. With only a few more words, the cop was ushered out and we were given lights out.

About two weeks after the accident, we were released from the hospital and life was supposed to return to normal. But, I started to notice that, at varies points in the day, I might turn invisible, turn intangible or any other weird ghost like thing. That's also when I realized I didn't come out of that explosion with just a few cuts and bruises. The goo that had covered us from Mike's neighbors place had altered my DNA. When Mike told our parents about what had happened to him, they disowned him from the family. He was found three days later hanging from the ceiling by a rope. I was devastated, but my parents acted like it was nothing. After that, we packed up and moved to London, where my official hell began.

I felt, that by beating up these ghosts, maybe I could get some type of revenge. I guess that isn't entirely justified, but it's better than being with my family back in London. Hiding in the shadows, I waited silently for something eventful to happen, all the while singing various Country songs I'd listen to growing up.

**Okay, I know what I said up there, but I got to thinking, and what if Saffyre had another reason for wanting to help Alex and Danny? Well, here's her sob story, and I might write another story about her, I might not lol. Anyway, R&R please, and, if you're interested in some type of Fantasy story, Jabber185 has written a story that's kinda about his character, it's called, A Fantasy Beyond Reality, and it's on fanfictions other site, the one for original stories, if ya want to read it. Please do, Jabber185 needs support to help him write this story, and it's really a great story as far as I've read! No, his name isn't Jabber185 on , its wingmaster185, and look up his story by his name! Thanks for reading y'all! **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22; Dangers We Face

**I just realized how long it's been since I've tried to write this chapter, and I'm sorry. School has gotten very busy, not to mention my life has gotten complicated. I've got so much to do, getting ready for TAKS test coming up soon, we've got Regional UIL coming up in like, three weeks, and my teacher is hard pressed on pushing us to our very ends with all the Accounting test and crap. We've been reading Shakespeare's play, The Tragedy of Julius Caesar, in English (don't even ask, its soo stressful DX). **

**Anyway, venting out to y'all probably won't help with my family problems, so I'm going to go ahead and do Review Replies:**

**FireWolfHeart: Haha, I bet you were on a sugar rush too. And ya, Saffyre's story is pretty sad, but don't let that getcha down ;D lol, hope you enjoy this chappie. **

**Luna WhiteWolf: Yeah, but she'll get her justice (I hope XD)**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: haha, sorry 'bout that, I had noticed that while I was at school, during my Accounting class (our accounting teacher is also our computer teacher) But I had to wait until I got home to fix the problem lol. Thanks! Hope you like this chappie as well!**

**Okay, problems with my computer, let's see if I'll be able to get this up anytime soon lol, on with the storie!**

My POV

Lightning filled the dark, stormy sky, illuminating the grim faces of the trapped ghost. Thunder rocked the sky, giving more to the ominous feel that was cast over the small town.

Inside a vacant mansion, lights were ablaze, cutting the shadows for fifty feet in each direction. The plush carpets masked the sound of soft footsteps of a pacing wolf, whose nervousness was starting to get to. The older ghost, sitting in a high backed, velvet chair, looked at the battle-scared wolf with a sort of indifference. "Claw, it does nothing to pace like an idiot," Death remarked, letting an orb of black ecto-plasm come to life in his palm. The massive group of dots had separated, and several had disappeared. Furthermore, he couldn't detect Alex, for her dot had disappeared as well.

"Claw!" He snapped at the wolf, which winced and stopped his pacing. "Yes?" His rough voice responded. "I need you to go patrolling," Claw smiled evilly and bowed his massive head in Death's direction. "Of course sir," The wolf trotted off, out massive double doors and down the paved road.

Snapping his fingers, Death watched Claw take off, slightly mad. A goon showed up shortly after, cowering under Death's glower. "Fetch me the prisoner!" He growled, letting the orb die down in his hand. The goon responded at once, taking off with a sparsely heard whisper, "Yes sir." Before long, the goon came back, dragging a very reluctant boy behind him.

Erik's POV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that the pain in my leg had all but disappeared. I was also able to move it. My arm was completely healed as well, but my health has declined greatly. I guess I'd slept longer than I thought, but my stomach was growling in protest. I felt weaker somehow. But that didn't change anything when the goon unlocked my cage.

I was up in a flash, down in a fighting stance. It was quite a useless move when my ankle folded underneath me and my body pitched forward. The pain raced up my previously broken leg and up to my thigh. It was a constant throbbing pain, but nothing compared to the pain I'd felt beforehand. "Come, Master impatient," The goon hissed, smiling cruelly, as if he enjoyed my pain. _Sure, whatever, _I couldn't respond, because he grabbed my arm and forcibly dragged me through the dreary, narrow hallway. The light, even though it was fake, stung my eyes, causing me to close them for just a split second.

"Well, if it isn't lover boy," Alex's dad's voice cut through the silence that rang around the vast mansion. Anger boiled in my blood as I glared at Death. "That was a cruel trick, even for you Death," I growled out, wrenching my arm from the goon's tight grasp. The goon let out an offended hiss, and reached for my arm again. "No need to restrain the prisoner, he's no threat," The goon bowed deeply and left, giving me the death glare the whole way.

"So, Erik, what's new with you?" The bastard got up and moved towards me, a fatherly smile plastered on his evil face. "Oh, I dunno, let's start with getting kidnapped shall we?" I asked him sarcastically. Death looked slightly amused by my small outburst. "Let's get down to business then hm?" I backed up slightly, wondering whether or not I should scream.

My POV

Nothing had worked so far. The teens had tried hitting, screaming, moving, anything to snap the other ghost out of their blank state. Danny was getting tired of hitting Frostbite, whom he hoped wouldn't remember what Danny was doing.

"Huddle up," Danny called out to Luna, Sasha and Eclipse, who'd been working on other ghost. The wolf came bounding first, irritated more than most. Sasha and Eclipse wove their way around statues of ghost, joining the group with irritated looks as well. "I don't know what to do," Danny was ashamed to admit it, but they'd tried everything, and came up with nothing. They all looked at him sympathetically, their minds focusing only on the problem at hand.

A wind shifted over from the south, brushing fresh new scents around the group. Luna's nose shot into the air suddenly. She let out a low growl, and whirled around so quick, the others only saw a blue and white blur. "Hello daughter," A rough voice called out from the shadows, seconds before a wolf appeared in front of the other teenagers.

"Uncle Claw," Luna's voice turned threatening. She flowed into a defensive stance. "I'm not your daughter!" She snarled, her fury growing. "Ah, but you are," Claw looked like Vlad in wolf form, only, to Danny, he seemed slightly more crazy, and less fruit loopy. Luna started glowing, growing two or three times her size in a matter of seconds. Danny had remembered this from the first time they'd met and worked together. It was a concept known as Fury, and it was her most deadly weapon.

Claw cowered slightly, tucking his tail between his leg, before trying to stand tall and proud. He attempted a snarl at the now gigantic Luna, who just smiled down at his tiny figure. With one swipe of her massive paw, Claw was thrown halfway across the town.

Luna was officially pissed off, and she wasn't about to let her stupid uncle get in the way. Lowering her muzzle to Claw's height, she stared into the old wolf's eyes, letting the fire of her anger reflect back to him. "You sir, are in some trouble," She smiled at him. "Yeah? And what are you going to do about it Daughter?" Luna snarled again, her fangs glinting eerily in the flashing lightning. "I need information, fail to answer, well, I don't think you want to know that answer."

**Okay, whoo! I got this chappie done lol, and again, sorry, but I had **_**a lot **_**of crap going on in my life, anyway, no need to bore you about that lol. I did have some trouble writing this chapter because my mind hates me, but, hey, what are you going to do about it? Am I right? Okay, I'll let y'all get on with y'alls lives, oh, and for those of you who read the Hunger Games and went to see the movie, I have two questions for you:**

What did you think about the movie?

On a scale of 1-10, how pissed were you at some parts of the movie, i.e. the way they did the mockingjay pin? Give the part you were pissed at with the rating.

**Simple enough right? Yeah, me and my friend were having a discussion about it shortly after we went to see (on Friday), and, it followed the book okay, but there were some parts that it really needed to keep the same as the book...I am such a book nerd lol. **

**Okay, R&R, and I'll get out of your hair, sound good? Okay, GO!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23; Violence Never Solves Anything

**Okay, still having problems with my computer, but I think that I will be able to fix it soon. Soo, review replies, then on with the story!**

**FireWolfHeart: Okay, I concede with that, but I'm still not happy 'bout certain parts . lol, I'm only slightly confused with the first part of your review, but I'll get over it lol, hope you like this chappie!**

**Jabber185: Sorry, I tried to make it longer, and it didn't work lol, we'll see how this one goes, and I hope I can get the fighting scenes done right lol. **

**Luna WhiteWolf: Thanks! I enjoyed writing that part, it was quite entertaining XD. **

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Aww...I'm sorry lol, I hope you get to see it soon! Thanks, and here's your update ;D lol. **

**Okay, all the reviews, so here it goes.**

Alex's POV

I had a second of staring down at my companions. Floating in the sky, watching the human teenagers bravely take on the goonies brought tears to my eyes. Here I was, floating above the action, watching kids fight a battle that's not even theirs'. Of course, nothing that was shot at them harmed them much, but it pained me to watch as some fell back from the sheer force of the impact.

David nudges me and points to two wolves and Phantom. One of the wolves I recognized as Luna, I could only guess the other, smaller one was her uncle, the battle-scared Claw. A sort of fight had gone on earlier, from which I watched perched on a roof of a nearby building. Luna's amazing ability to grow three times her size was amazing to watch, but was even more interesting was the easy way she handled her uncle. Within a few seconds, the older wolf had been thrown quite a distance, and been forced to give up fighting.

Apollo and Artemis, the oddly named twins, were perched across the street from David, Dani and me. They kept sending glances at an imposing mansion in the distance, and whispering unheard words. Dani was focusing on her cousin, and I could almost see the gears turning in her mind. She was contemplating joining him, much like I would've done for Riley, Erik or Dex had they been in trouble. I reached out to touch her arm when the first tremor hit.

It was like being in a giant mixing bowl, or a bottle of whip cream. We were tossed in each direction as the earth rocked back and forth violently. Several kids fell on their sides, as did the ghost who hadn't anticipated the attack. They sprawled, all limbs, while trying to get up and regain their balance. My team and I were tossed back, landing on the flat roof, while scrambling to find something to keep us in place.

After a minute, maybe two, the rocking stops and I'm able to lurch to my feet, bouncing on my heels. Aside from the occasional debris, everything was fine and relatively untouched, and I knew that this earthquake, much like the storm, wasn't anything natural. _He's trying to break you,_ my brother's voice whispered through my mind, and I turned to study the poor kid.

His eyes darted back and forth, avoided meeting my eyes. He puts his right index finger to his mouth and points to his ears. I listen quietly, and notice a low hum was sounding to right-back and it took me a moment to place the current of electricity that now surrounded us. I sucked in a deep breath and let it all out in one big sigh. My father had effectively trapped us within Amity Park, like Pariah Dark had done when Phantom had fought him off what seemed like ages ago. The only difference it had done this time was we weren't in the Ghost Zone, we could still see the outside world, but the electricity of the surrounding shields kept us from trying to get to the outside world.

Complete silence had enveloped the waiting town, and then all hell began to break loose.

My POV

Erik sat in silence, imagining several ways to kill the man who sat in the "throne" next to him. He imagined his hands wrapping around the guys throat, but knew that wouldn't work, considering Death was already dead, and therefore, didn't need to breath. But he couldn't face the true horrors that awaited him beyond the mansion doors. He couldn't imagine what could be happening to his friends, to all the other teenagers that had volunteered to help.

The doors were thrown wide when she came in, a presence too hard to ignore. Alex's mother, a strong young woman, strode into the house like she'd completely owned it. Her chin was held high, a look of defiance on her pretty face, so like Alex's. Summer Wolf was never a parent to mess with, being an inventor and all.

"Derrick, you need to back the hell off," She channeled strong energy towards Alex's father, willing him to listen, and maybe take heed of her words. "Why? Summer, you said she needed to be prepared," Death smiled up at Summer, who remained impassive. _What did she mean? _Erik thought while trying to hide, so he could possibly figure more information that might be of some use to Alex. "This is not what I meant, pursuing her for revenge after she beat you the first time," Summer hadn't noticed the boy in the corner yet.

Death stood, like a dark angel, swept his arm to the side. A once blank wall slides away to reveal a movie screen, that replays footage that Erik had never been intended to see.

At first, it's various shots of Alex fighting her dad, but it quickly changes to a behind the scene, shortly after Summer's capture:

"_You have done well," Derrick murmured, letting his fingers intertwine with Summers'. "Done well? Is what I'm doing even right?" Summer's voice was laced with doubt, but she let herself be comforted by the man in front of her. "Clockwork said it's necessary for the future," Derrick muttered, looking sympathetically at his "ex-wife"._

"_We'll find out what her limits are, we're finding out what David's are as well," Summer looked into his eyes and sighed. Since the twins had been born, a sort of weight had been placed on their tiny shoulders. Clockwork had said they were intended for a great "destiny", but Summer sometimes doubted that what he said was true. _

_Even from the beginning, the twins were dangerous to keep together, which, no matter how much it killed the both of them, they had to split, keep the sibling's apart until they were old enough to understand. Derrick's whole ruse of being evil had been so that Alex, with the sharpest mind they had seen in the Wolf family, wouldn't figure it out too quickly. The lies woven about her dad were essential, even when it killed her mother the most. _

The scene cuts off, and the soft narration of both parents faded with the images. Erik couldn't believe what he'd heard, what he'd seen. _So this was all a ploy, to keep Alex and David apart until the slight sparks of power were able to be together without anything exploding. _Erik's mind was cluttered with several thoughts, so he never noticed when both the grown-ups began to notice him.

Derrick and Summer shared a long look before moving closer to their daughters best friend. "You're not letting me go are you?" His voice came out a rough whisper, parched by the sudden intake of knowledge. "Oh Erik, this was something you were never supposed to see, a secret I only kept hidden for the safety of Alex and everybody around her." Summer's voice cut through the fog that had begun to cloud Erik's mind and the last thing his eyes took in was the look of sincere grief, genuine misery, on Derrick Wolf's face before blacking out.

**Okay, I'm sorry about not updating sooner, but like I said, I'm still having problems with my computer, and it likes to shut down at the most extreme, undesirable moments. But, I think I almost have the problem worked out, just need Norton to quite being stupid, and to be home more often. **

**Ramblings aside, tell me what you thought of this chapter, after I finished the last book in the Hunger Games Trilogy, this idea came to me (after the initial crying of course) and so I begin to type it up. Please, review! **

**Chao! **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24; Hell without Fire

**I know this chapter has been long awaited for, and I'm sorry for not typing it up sooner. Last week, I went to Odessa of Regionals UIL, we've got TAKS all this week, and it's driving me insane...soo yea...lol. **

**Anyway, reviews, then on with the chappie:**

**FireWolfHeart: Haha, yea, I actually live, even now XD I wasn't too sure if I wasn't going to...but, yea...Yes! I love plot twist, they're always so much fun, which is why I love, love, **_**love**_** the Hunger Games lol, I hadn't realized 'bout my tenses, *shrug* might be the way my word document looks compared to the actual website lol. **

**Luna WhiteWolf: haha, I love your word, and thanks!**

**Jabber185: Why, thank you! I'm hoping to get some in on this chapter, just gotta figure out how exactly to do it lol**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Thanks! **

Dex's POV

It wasn't like the war movies, oh no. Heroes in such movies didn't let out strangled war cries that sound like someone was strangling a hawk, they didn't charge into battle with tons of kids, all whimpering under their brave yelling. It also didn't take heroes twenty minutes of fighting for the enemy to turn tail and run in the other direction.

I'm not kidding. We had been out here, fighting like crazy, when all the goons had turned towards a giant wolf fighting in the city. When they finally looked back at us, they had this gleam in their eyes that told me they knew something we didn't know. I wasn't sure what it was, but it frankly scared the shit out of me to think about it. Panic began to build in my chest, and I looked at my most recent opponent, who smiled (or was it a smile?), and I shuddered. Goose bumps travelled up and down my exposed skin.

Then the ground began shaking, tossing each of us to either side, and a giant crack opened up between just inside the boarders and outside, where I'd gotten stuck. Only a handful of kids, such as Riley and Sam, had gotten stuck with the ghost on the other side. A faint buzzing sound reached my ears, but I paid it no mind as I stared over at Riley, who was trying to shout something.

I got up, minding my leg, which had taken a beating when I'd been thrown by the earthquake, and made my way to the edge of the crack. I looked deep into the dark crevice, where the humming I'd heard earlier was bouncing off the two sides. It resounded again and again, and I thought I'd recognized the sound, but there wasn't a way to be completely sure.

I still couldn't hear Riley, who was getting anxious. It was like a giant glass wall had been placed between us. I tried to make out what Riley was trying to tell me, and began to unconsciously reach out to the barrier.

There was a zapping sound, the smell of singed skin and I felt myself propelled backwards, landing in a heap nearby. I raised my hand, the one that had touched the barrier, and almost puked at the sight of the slightly gray skin. A big blister had formed on the palm and the burning sensation increased the longer I stared at it.

"We've got to get him some help!" One of the teenagers shouted, sounding panicked and scared. "Nah," I waved my hand in his direction, and then got up very carefully. The others stared at me with a weary look, but turned their attention back to the handful on the other side of the electric barrier.

Each of them were being dragged off by the goons, who were looking quite satisfied with themselves. I watched until they disappeared within the mass of ghost before turning to my group and wondering what to do next.

Erik's POV

I guess I'm still alive, considering I'm looking at Alex's parents argue with each other again. Apparently, their debating about what to do with me, now that I know what I know. I would vote, let me go, but they're not giving me a choice. So I sit here, looking at the two in complete boredom. These are the times when I wished that Death hadn't completely screwed with my sleep patterns, because it'd be useful to just fall back asleep.

They were both interrupted by the opening of the double doors, and shouts of protest coming from the teens that were being dragged in. Riley was at the front, snarling at the nearest goon.

"Let me go!" She shouted, trying, unsuccessfully, to break the goons hold. "Why?" Death responded in an off-handed way, looking over at Summer, who glared back. "Erik!" Riley just noticed me, after surveying the room I guess. "Hey Riley, how's it hanging?" I replied, trying for a joke. My arms ached as I tried for a sitting position, and I risked a glance over at Death. He was standing stiffly, watching Riley with amusement. Summer, on the other hand, was watching me with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Unlock him Derrick," She sounded like she'd aged several years in that one space. Death looked over at her, and then shot me a look, before flicking his hand. The cuffs came undone with a sharp snap and I wearily rubbed my wrist. They were red and raw, but the skin was still intact. I stood up, stretching my sore muscles before walking hesitantly towards Alex's mom. I stumbled and fell before I made it, and scraped my hands on the rough carpet.

A pair of hands helped me up, and I looked over at Riley's concerned face. "Are you okay?" I mouthed, more worried about the cut that had appeared above her eye. She nodded, but it wasn't the reassuring kind.

"If you're done with the sentimental crap, lead them down to the basement," Death directed, wearily dropping back onto his "throne". A goon came up to me, smiled, and pointed to the stairs I had come up not too long ago. The other kids protested weakly as they were dragged that way as well. I stepped down quietly, getting lost in the darkness of the room that haunted my mind.

My POV

Back in the streets, the thunderstorm had kicked it up, gusting winds that knocked Luna off her uncle. The old wolf bit Danny as Luna tried to get her breath back, and Danny let out a yelp of pain. From all sides, Nikki, Sasha, Apollo, Artemis, Saffyre and Emerald came running, blocking the old wolf from leaving.

"Reinforcements? How low of you Daughter," Claw growled out, glancing uneasily at the other halfas. "Why would I need them?" She asked him with a smile. Claw backed up uneasily, only to run into Artemis and Apollo, who growled and tried to grab him. Claw jumped away and snapped his jaws threateningly. The twins smiled and took two steps forward, a slightly crazy look to their features.

Luna walked over to her uncle who was looking around him in obvious discomfort as he tried to think of a way out. "No use, we've got your ways blocked," Saffyre called out, staring wearily at the old wolf. _I could always jump. _Claw thought desperately, throwing his head in all directions. "You might as well give up now Uncle," Luna growled behind him, making him jump. "Give up? I don't know the meaning of give up!" Claw laughed, trying to sound strong and confident.

Danny let out another cry of pain, and Luna's attention was temporarily disrupted. Blood gushed from the two inch gash in his form arm, but the blood was all the wrong color. Green, like the ecto-plasm, that made Claw slightly sick to his stomach just staring at. _I could've sworn I bit deeper than that! _The old wolf screamed in his head as he stared at the open wound.

Luna's back was turned to her uncle as she moved to find a way to help Danny, and Claw looked around at the other children. All of them were focused on Danny, who was thrashing on the ground from a poison Claw had on the tips of his fangs. Something Death had designed especially for him. The poison caused pain, some delusions and wouldn't let the blood clot like it should. Eventually it would run out, and the poisoned person would return to normal, with barely any memory of the experience.

Claw pounced, digging his razor sharp claws deep in Luna's back. She yelped and turned to bite the old wolf, but couldn't reach him. She ran around in circles, the pain getting worse with each minute. Her blood coated her fur and dyed it a dark red.

"HEY!" Someone yelled, blasting Claw with a black stream. Claw screamed as he fell to the ground, burning and feeling the electricity being shot through his old bones. Shadow and Pepper appeared overhead. Shadow had a weird sword that was pointed at Claw, and Pepper had a pink ecto-energy ball charged in her hand.

"What was that?" Luna asked as she wearily laid down. "Nightfire," Shadow answered proudly, and the other's watched in amazement as the sword turned into a gold ring. "What?" He asked in puzzlement, floating down to just a few inches off the ground. "That's amazing!" Emerald blurted, then quickly covered her mouth and looked down. "What? Turning my sword into a ring? That's nothing really," Shadow shrugged it off and turned to Danny.

"You alright man?" Shadow asked as he held out a hand to pick the ghost boy up from the ground. "Yeah, I think it's healed," Danny let out a shaking laugh before turning his attention to Luna. Long jagged cuts ran down her back, but they were only an inch or two deep, and healing quickly it seemed.

Claw let out a low moan from where he'd landed, and everybody's heads swiveled in union. The old wolf's fur was ruffled all over from the electrical shocks and, where the nightfire had hit; it was slightly blackened and singed. He let out small pants to keep the pain down to a minimum, but he knew immediately he wasn't going to be able to move without help. He was a sitting duck, as far as the fighting went.

**Well, what do you think? I got a little bit more violence in this one, but not much...I'm sorry if my updates are getting longer, but it's nearing the end of the year, and school is starting to get into a frenzy because of it. Monday, I get inducted into NHS, Tuesday we have awards, then I got an eye doctors appointment. But this last week was full of TAKS, and I was 'bout ready to kill myself before Friday came around. (That's when we made a visit to the Ronald McDonald house XD) **

**Anyway, Review! I dunno what else to say...**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25; Life Number 9

**Okay, see, I'm getting better XD. My friend is over at the moment, so I'm going to have her help me lol. **

**Review Replies!**

**FireWolfHeart: haha, thanks, and I may, or may not get rid of the old wolf, we'll see XD**

**Luna WhiteWolf: Thanks! I was hoping you'd like it!**

**Jabber185: Deal ;D lol, I really hate school! This summer I hope to get more out of it lol**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: haha, thanks! **

**Hope y'all enjoy this chappie! This story will be coming to an end soon lol, just not sure how soon...**

Alex's POV

They all moved together, as if they'd practiced it a thousand times. The ghost closed in on the halfa's and Claw, surrounding them in a menacing circle. There seemed to be nothing the young teens could do to get them to back off, but Claw was in a worse position.

He was the ghost's target, not the young halfas most would've jumped at the chance to grab, and beat down. I was watching all this mayhem from the air once again, and I felt panic build in my chest.

"What is going on down here?" I heard a voice cry out, one I vaguely recognized as Undergrowth's. The plant toward over the ghost, but seemed smaller than the last time I'd run into him. Frostbite and Clockwork, two of the good ghost, were easily spotted at the edges of the group. I noticed that Skulker, Boxy and several others stood in the center, glaring at the two wolves and the other halfas defending Luna.

"Frostbite!" I called out to the ice ghost, just before landing in front of him. Clockwork, the master of time, looked my way as well, looking slightly interested in what I was doing here. "Hello Red-Ghost," The giant, kind ghost replied, holding up his ice arm.

Frostbite looked like what most people called 'Bigfoot'. He was a massive, white furred beast with one arm all ice that showed his bones. He had horns on his head as well, and fangs. But, even though he looks scary, he's one of the kindest ghost I'd ever met, and Danny's mentor. Clockwork, on the other hand, was very different. He shifted forms, from a kid, to a young adult, and, finally, an old man. He had red eyes, eyes that knew secrets he may or may not reveal, but they could also be sympathetic. He wore a purple robe that revealed only his blue face and spectral tail. He also carried a staff, the time staff as he once explained to me. He happened to be my main mentor, though I've spent time with other ghost as well.

"Hello young one," Clockwork greeted me, shifting to his young adult form. "Master," I inclined my head, smiling at the time ghost. "What brings you here?" Frostbite asked, throwing a concerned glance back towards the circle. "Oh, you know all ghost reunion kind of thing. I thought, since I'm half ghost, let me liven up the party," I joked around, rolling my eyes and winking at the monster ghost. Frostbite looked uneasy. "Sorry, not the time for joking," I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Alex!" David's voice was urgent, and right next to my ear. "Yes?" I looked back at my twin, whose face had turned an ashen gray. He gestured over to the outside edges of town, and I turned to find Dex and a bunch of the teenagers stuck just beyond the city limits. Dex was lying on his back, and the others were around him. Some looked back at us with concern; others just looked flat out scared. "That dome trapped them didn't it?" I asked dryly, my throat felt like sand paper. David nodded and stared back.

I puffed my cheeks and looked at Clockwork. "Will they be okay?" The time ghost studied me, reverting to his old man form. "Of course, but will you?" Always so full of riddles, those damn riddles. I looked at him, shook my head, and turned towards David. "Where are the others?" I asked him, not being able to see them. "Went to help Danny and his crew," David said flatly. I looked at him, and noticed that there was a furrow between his eyebrows. He was staring off in the distance, towards the richer part of town.

"Ready?" He asked taking to the skies. "Sure, goodbye," I waved to Clockwork and Frostbite, who waved back solemnly. As far as goodbyes went, this one was by far the strangest, as if they knew I wasn't coming back. That thought sent a shiver down my spine and I focused my attention on the back of David's head instead, letting my thoughts be directed only at defeating Death.

Saffyre's POV

I was standing at the edge of our small circle when we'd been suddenly surrounded by the ghost. I guess Death had stopped doing whatever it was he was doing, because they looked alert and focused. I was alarmed at first, but they didn't even seem to notice us, their attention was focused on Luna and Claw, in the middle of the circle.

Emerald and the twins seem to have come to the same realization as me, and were pressing forward to get through the crowd. Sasha and Nikki were already there, standing next to Phantom. Shadow and Pepper were in the same place, floating above everybody. Jason was glaring at Skulker, his ring becoming a sword once again. Pepper looked disinterested, but I could see her looking at Apollo with fleeting glances.

Claw's discomfort levels had definitely increased and he was cowering at Luna's feet. The white blue wolf growled at the old wolf, looking around her in discomfort as well. I suppose I could understand why. A wolf doesn't like to be surrounded; it makes them feel trapped and powerless.

All the ghost were smiling know, their pray was trapped and didn't have a moment's chance of getting away. I could feel the bad air around us, making the already sluggish air even heavier. Thunder rumbled ominously in the clouds and a bolt of lightning flashed across the darkened sky.

_Something bad is going down, _I thought, watching Alex and David disappear overhead. They flew quickly, but I caught Alex's eye as she glanced back. She was worried, as we all should be.

I was shoved roughly from behind. I landed on my hands and knees, scraping them against the pavement. Small droplets of green-blood gathered at the deepest parts of the small cuts. I got up and wheeled around, raising my hand with a blue ecto-energy ball. The goon smiled an ugly, toothless smile and pointed a stun-gun at my chest. I stared at the thing in disgust and turned intangible. I expected the ray to run through me, but it hit me square in the chest and my body quit listening to me.

My eyes found Artemis next to us, and I watched his body crumple to the ground, seconds before my eyes blacked out the world.

Erik's POV

The dark basement was lit up only by a candle that Summer had brought down for us. Riley had taken up pacing in the small area, and the lines of worry were etching on her tired face. She was nervous, scared and angry, all at once.

I was sitting on the ground, my knees drawn to my chest and my arm resting against them. I was completely relaxed, which might mean I was officially crazy, but, at the moment, I don't care.

"Riley..." She wheeled around to face me, and I saw the tears running down her face. "What Erik?" She was getting mad, I could see it, but I couldn't force myself to get up and comfort her. "Sit down and chill out, Summer wouldn't let anything happen to us, and you know it." Riley sighed and nodded, sitting down next to me.

A door creaked open at the top of the darkened stairs and Summer made her way down carefully, holding another candle. She seemed to age older than I'd ever seen her, and just as sad as the rest of us stuck down here.

"Erik, I hope you know that all I've done was for her sake, I love Alex," Summer sighed, stopping just in front of Riley and me. "Yea, that's why you kept her from her brother, made her believe Derrick was evil," I replied haughtily, glaring at her. Summer looked down, and shifted her feet.

Another explosion rocked the building, and debris rained down from the wood ceiling. A boy cried out in surprise in the corner, and I felt another tremor rock the building from its foundations. This tremor lasted longer, and forced those of us standing to the ground. My head hit the ground and black spots danced in my vision.

_Nothing good will come of this storm, _I thought, blissfully accepting the darkness of unconsciousness.

**Sorry 'bout my lateness again, but I'm stressed out...We're taking Starr test, or field test for me and the rest of my grade and I'm getting worried about my friend...but let's not burden any one with my problems. **

**In other words, I'm having a bit of a writer's block through all this stress, but I'm working on it...sorry I couldn't get any violence in, but I couldn't think of anything, this chapter is mostly a filler anyway. **

**Until later, I suppose, Review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26; Tragedy meets Happiness

**Hehe...Hi...I'm sorry that I haven't actually updated in like, a month, but I've had a lot on my mind. We got out for summer not even two weeks ago, and I've been worried about my other friends, plus, Mom's trying to get me a job at our local vet place. Again, like, majorly sorry 'bout that...This story is close to an end, and I'm kind of glad because I was losing my train of thought slowly, and other ideas were starting to crowd my small brain lol. **

**Well, review replies:**

**Luna WhiteWolf: I'm sure she will ;D lol**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: FROSTBITE! :D lol, yea, still one of my favorite ghost**

**FireWolfHeart: Um...to clear you're confusion, they are in their ghost forms, but some of the others prefer their human names over their halfa names...sorry 'bout that lol**

Saffyre's POV

I woke up in a cage.

Groaning, I began to get up, trying to stretch out my sore, aching muscles. I hit my head on the low hanging bars of our cage. Dark spots swarmed in my vision and a massive headache was beginning to form in the back of my head. The bars glowed a ghastly green and illuminated very little of the small space I was locked in.

Moving around, I discovered six others locked in here with me. The twins, Eclipse, Shadow, Emerald and Pepper, all knocked out. I felt utterly alone, was I sat back down on the hard concrete floor. Footsteps echoed in the room we sat in, and a click brought on the bare bulb hanging in the center of the basement. It cast a homely glow, and illuminated the darkness.

Looking around, I noticed that there was only one real corner, located at the foot of the wooden stairs. The room was made of complete concrete, and really cold. I could actually see my breath fog in the air. Only, that wasn't my breath that was my ghost sense.

My head whipped towards the stairs, and the goon standing there gave me the nastiest smile one could ever image. He still had the stun gun he'd used to knock us out, but he was holding it loosely in his arms.

"Look'sssss like we got a live one," It hissed towards the others, who were standing just out of site I expected. Emerald stirred and groaned, and the goons smile got even wider, if that was possible.

A strange buzzing had started in my ears, and my headache was only getting worse. I tried to get up, confront the goons at the very least, but the dark spots swarmed my vision again. _Go to sleep, _some part of my brain whispered, desperate for a chance to escape the pain.

I let my head drop tiredly, and slumped over. I was gone before I felt the stinging pain of the stun gun.

Erik's POV

Summer stayed downstairs with us. We swapped memories of Alex, stories about times so long ago.

"Remember that little Jr. High dance you and Alex went to Erik?" Summer asked. I nodded and smiled. It was the time when I had realized that I had a crush on my best friend. "I remember that dance too," Riley put in. It was the first time she'd talked since Summer had entered the room. "It was the dance we'd met Dex for the first time," She continued, shrugging.

Another tremor rocked the building, as it had been doing for the past few hours. More debris rained down, but hardly anybody paid it any mind. It happened too much to really be a big deal anyway.

Footsteps clunked down the stairs and Derrick appeared at the edge of the candlelight. He smiled at the three of us, and flicked his wrist to somebody behind him. Three goons came into the basement, and blocked our pathway.

"The rest of you, you're free to go," Derrick's voice boomed. The other teenagers scrambled up the stairs, and, I suspected, out the door quicker than you could say "go."

The three goons followed Derrick back up the steps, and we were enclosed in the darkness of the basement once more.

My POV (With Luna)

The white wolf snarled as she rammed the bars of the cage once again. She couldn't be trapped, it just wasn't fair. She had no idea what happened to the ghost that had been after her and Claw, but she knew they weren't the ones to trap her.

Her shoulder ached where she'd slammed into the bars. There wasn't much outside her prison, but who ever had trapped her had made sure to put her in a room with a window. Luna whimpered and lay down, facing the door to the cage. Her uncle appeared and she was satisfied to find she'd inflicted serious looking wounds.

"Poor little Luna," Claw growled out, standing directly in front of the cage. Luna snarled at him and jumped up, reaching a paw through the bars. Claw jumped back with a yelp, and glared at his niece. A shallow cut began to bead with blood.

"Why you little pup!" Claw snarled. "You think you're better than me? Well, you're not! I got you trapped, and there's nothing you can do to get out!" The old wolf raced out of the room, cursing under his breath.

"Damn," Someone whispered. Luna whipped around, startled. Alex was leaning against the wall on the far side of the cage, watching the wolf carefully. "Sorry," Luna apologized, hanging her head. "No, you're fine," Alex muttered, looking zoned out.

"Alex!" David called, just outside the window. "Hm? Oh, sorry," Alex shuffled closer to Luna, who watched her wearily. "Let's get you out of here," They turned intangible and went through the bars without any trouble. "Thanks," Luna turned to look at the ghost girl. "Don't thank me," Alex waved and disappeared.

"What's with all the voices?" Claw came bounding up the stairs again. He stopped suddenly, his claws scrapping the tiled floor, and looked at Luna with wide eyes. He yelped, a loud, high-pitched sound, and was down the stairs and out the door fasted than you could blink.

_The hunt is on, _Luna thought, as she began to chase after her uncle.

**Okay, I know this is short, but can you feel it coming to a close, because I can...again. Sorry 'bout making y'all wait, but I was also stuck on how I wanted to write this chapter, it really took a while. Oh well, R&R please, and be honest, I can honestly say it probably sucks lol.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27; Knowledge is Key

**Okay, okay, sorry :( I'm having a hard time getting the rest of this story put together. Two other stories regarding Alex keep pushing this one from my brain...but I need to finish this one before I can publish the other two because then y'all wouldn't be too confused about what's going one. **

**So, if it seems like it was too long for this chapter, I'm sorry, but it's hard. I'm also trying to finish some English summer work, Scarlet Letter work -_- and I am having a hard time getting into it because it makes me want to punch someone in the face.**

**Anyhow, let's get this chapter done. **

**Luna WhiteWolf: Thanks for your continued support, I believe you were the only one to review this chapter! So thanks! and I love writing Claw and Luna, they're so much fun! haha**

Saffyre's POV

Have I mentioned how much I hate cages? No, well, now you know. I abosolutely hate cages. Like the one they had stuck us in.

When I woke up again, I felt sick. Like I just ate a ton of candy and got a stomach ache. The headache was blissfully gone though, and so were the spots.

I was sitting with the twins at the moment, planning our escape. The other four were still out, which worried us even more. Apollo was glaring at a crack in the wall and Artemis was looking towards where the stairs were. The only light we had was a ball of ectoplasm that I'd conjoured up.

"What are they waiting for?" Artemis mumbled, looking concerned. "I dunno," I mumbled back, glaring at the stairs.

I heard the sound claws scrapping tile and a couple screams. I shot to my feet and bumped my head again. "Dammit," I cursed and rubbed the sore spot. The twins stood up as well, bending over at an awkward angle due to their height as well.

There was another snarl, a scream, and then soft footsteps on the stairs. I quickly distingushed the light and waited silently.

A soft yellow flow descended with a wolf I slightly regonized as Luna. She had blood dripping down one of her flanks, but she looked self-satisfied.

I noticed the others had started to get up as well, watching Luna with weariness. Eclipse looked ready to pass out again, and Emerald had blood dripping down from a cut above her right eye.

Luna set down the shinning laturn and faced the locked door. With a powerful snap of her jaws, the lock fell around her paws in pieces. I rushed to the door and stepped out, standing at full height.

"Thanks!" I hugged Luna and felt one paw on my back in her way of a hug. "Your welcome. All the goons have escaped outside, and I'm ready for a fight, how 'bout you?" I nodded and helped the others out. "Are y'all okay?" I asked them, watching Eclipse sway on her feet for a minute. Eclipse nodded and staggered forward a bit.

Luna held her up and looked at me in concern. "Here, take this," I pulled out a small, blue pill. "What's this?"

"Alieve."

"Oh," she tipped it into her mouth and swallowed with a small shiver. "Thanks," she quit swaying and looked more balanced.

"Guys, fight?" Artemis reminded everyone, guestering up the steps. Everyone nodded and moved in a single file up the steps and out the doors.

Alex's POV

After I had freed Luna, David led me to the big mansion that Death had taken up. The place looked deserted, and that seemed to make David confused. "Where is everybody?"

"I dunno," this just made it easier for me to get to our father and finish him off. "Whatever, just get in and finish this, I'm going back." I nodded and hugged my brother before he flew off in the other direction.

_Here we go Dad, _I sighed and flew down, through the door and came face to face with the man I most despised.

**Sorry if it is short, I just don't have anymore of an idea for this chapter, the fighting will happen next chapter, more than likely. I think the last chapter will be Chapter 30, just to break even so...I've already written it too, so the ending is already here, I just need the rest of it**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28; The Start and End of a Fairy Tale

**Okay, so, updating sooner, ain't y'all proud of me? Haha, by the way, this freaking program that I'm using sucks, but it's all I have. It won't give me word count or anything, so this might be short, I suppose we'll see how long my inspiration lasts. **

**Okay, so one review reply.**

**Luna WhiteWolf: Yes, I couldn't forget that lol, and yes, it kept her from chasing her uncle more XD**

**Oh, and to FireWolfHeart, I understand completely about the new review system, though my phone has stuck to the old one, making it easier to write reviews from my phone. No hard feelings, I promise :)**

**Okay, here we go!**

Saffyre's POV

We rushed out of the basement and breathed a sigh of relief. "Who knew this air would ever be welcoming," Shadow commented, making everybody laugh.

The scene outside quickly turned that mood sour though as we studied the now empty roads. "Everybody cleared out," Claw laughed from the shadows, startling the rest of them. Luna flicked back her ears in annoyance and turned towards her uncle. "Give it a rest Uncle Claw," she growled, showing fangs sharper than any of the others could imagine.

At Claw's howl, goons started to emerge from their hiding spots. The ugly faces sneered and taunted the halfas as they gathered into a giant circle, facing the goons. Shadow released his sword with a turn of his ring. I charged an ecto-ball and saw the others doing the same.

I noticed, a bit weirded out honestly, that the shadows didn't match the light. In fact, there was hardly any light at all. They all leaned towards Eclipse, who stood in a fierce stance with one hand charging an ecto-ball and the other doing weird, bending shapes.

I snapped my attention back to Claw, who had been watching us the entire time silently. Luna growled and jumped free of the circle, landing on top of him. And that was when the mayhem started.

Alex's POV

My father and I stood about twenty yards away from each other. He studied me with a kind of bemused expression. "You're looking quite well Daughter," Death smiled, revealing yellow, tobacco stained teeth. "I would say the same, but I don't think I agree," I shot back, crossing my arms over my chest.

Death lost the smile and stared at me gravely. "You've got all of three choices dear girl. One, you fight me and we end this, once and for all. Two, you beat me and I let you're mother and two friends go. Three, I beat you and take over this town. Anyway it goes, we fight, I win." He smiled a creepy smile and shut a book he'd been holding.

"Way I see it, I've got only two choices. One, I fight you to the death, or, rather, second death. Or two, I kick your ass now and live happily ever after." I stared at him, and smiled slowly. "What's it going to be dear Father?"

He shot first, extending his arm as he shot the black energy at me. I moved slightly to the left and laughed when it hit the wall. "That the best you got?" I dodged some more, but I could tell he was playing. Like sharks do, they weaken their pray, then they move in for the kill.

I yelped as a stray blast hit the chandelier and it came crashing down. I was suddenly trapped beneath it, and my father was having a laughing fit. "Ah, not even full power and I can defeat you with an oversized light? How sad of you Daughter." I growled and wrapped my hands around the metal bars. It melted under my touch as I concentrated all the heat into my hands.

"I wouldn't be so sure of my defeat so soon Father," I snarled, flying back outside. I called a couple fireballs to mind and felt the familiar lick as they formed in my outstretched fingers.

My father actually looked stunned, staring at the fire that licked my finger tips affectionately. "When did you learn to do that?"

"About a month after our last encounter." I laughed and shot them towards him. From experience, I knew my father was an ice-core, and fire was a deadly enemy towards him. He couldn't dodge my moves fast enough, and soon, his shirt was smoldering and even burning in tiny flames. He fell to the ground like a log, too dazed to remember the explosives remote in his back pocket.

Saffyre's POV

"Need a little help?" Someone asked, blasting the goon I'd been pumbling for the past five minutes. I turned to thank the boy and gasped when I realized it was Evil, Echo's twin brother. "Thanks," I smiled at him and punched a goon in the face that was coming up behind me.

"Less talking, more action," Luna growled as she past, chasing her uncle once again. He had a gaping would in his left flank and long scratches down his back. He looked scared out of his mind, and Luna looked like she enjoyed it.

I nodded and stood back to back with Evil. He blasted the goons with practiced efficency and took out ten in five minutes. Looking through the gaps, I could make out Shadow swinging his sword and cutting down the enemy. Eclipse stood nearby, making the shadows swallow the goons up. Sasha made her way towards me, green blood dripping from a small cut on her cheek. She gave me a thumbs up when she caught me looking at her.

The twins and Pepper were making their fight in the air, drawing the goons away from somebody laying down. Evil gasped and moved towards her quicker than I could blink. I covered him as he checked out Emerald. She blinked and coughed, sputtering blood all over Evil's suit. I could see the wound through the jumpsuit she wore. It had gone to her lung, probably pierced it. If we didn't get her to a hospital soon, she was going to die.

"I'm getting her to the hospital," Evil shouted over to me, about the noise of the fighting crowd. I nodded and continued to cover them as Evil took off, carrying a dying Emerald in his arms.

_He's not a bad guy at all, _my mind told me. I smiled and agreed with my little voice for once. Evil really wasn't such a bad guy.

Alex's POV

I followed my father as he fell to the ground. His impact caused a mini-crater to form in the front of the house he had occupied. I laughed and smirked from thirty feet above him, gathering more heat and fire in case I needed to take him down again.

He moaned and sat up. Suddenly a loud sound like explosives started going off. I looked towards the house in sudden fear. It was collapsing in on itself! What was I going to do?

_You can't do anything until it's done, you run the risk of killing yourself if you try, _a traitorious voice whispered. I cursed but agreed. By saving three people that I love, I'd run the risk of killing myself before I got to them, powers or no powers.

"What did you do?" I skreached at my dad, flying down until I was grabbing him by the shirt front. "I-I-I forgot I had that in my pocket." He looked grief-stricken, and dirty tracks down his face revealed that he was crying at this moment. "I was just going to scare you, not really set off the exposives." Dad sobbed, burying his face against my shoulder. I awkwardly patted his shoulder and stood up.

The building was still moaning and groaning as I made my way carefully towards a clear spot, right over the basement.

Saffyre's POV

I heard an explostion, and everybody around me stopped fighting. The goons smiled and took off, like their master had suddenly called for them. My hair was matted back with dried blood and sweat and I wiped at my forehead as I watched them race towards Death and Echo.

"Okay, everyone all right?" I did a head count. Eclipse, Shadow and Sasha were standing in a group breathing hard, but no apparent life threatening injuries. The twins and Pepper were just landing. Artemis limped a bit, but Apollo held him up. Both looked worn out. Pepper looked bored suddenly, and she was inspecting her nails quietly.

"Alrighty then, everyone's here except for Emerald and Evil." Luna bounded back into the group suddenly, making everybody not too tired jump. "Okay, so, do we chase after them?" I asked them, rubbing my neck and wincing. "We need to catch them," Danny said from somewhere to the side, stepping out of the shadows. "Where have you been?" I demanded, unhappy with this late entrance.

"Trying to save some teenagers trapped on the other side of the force field." That's when I noticed about a dozen kids standing behind him, armed with Thermos's. "We need to get them to each kid one at a time, which means driving them towards any nearby Thermos." I nodded and looked towards my group.

"Let's do this!" The group let out a cheer and ran off in pursuit of the goons.

Alex's POV

As I phased through the floor, I tried not to picture the worst. No mangled bodies in need of rescuing, not a whole lot of blood. I tried to imagine that they had thankfully been clear of the falling debris. Of course, that wasn't my such luck.

When I was finally clear of wreakage and actually in the basement, I almost threw up. I first body I noticed was my mothers, curled up into a ball, a pool of blood surrounding her unmoving form. Tears streaked silently down my face. I heard a cough and looked around frantically. Erik was laying across Riley. A metal pole had pierced his skin, his heart. He was breathing frantically. Riley was the one who coughed. She looked unharmed from my viewpoint, but I was terrified to move Erik off of her.

I went over to them and gripped Erik's hand in mind. He looked at me and smiled. "I love you!" He whispered, barely audible. "I love you too," I whispered back, just as the light left his eyes and his breathing stopped. "Riley, you okay?" I asked her, even more tears tracking down my face. "Yeah, don't think I'm hurt at all really. Can you help me though?" I nodded and phased her out from under Erik's deadweight.

"He's gone, he's really gone?" Riley asked, tears leaking down her dirt stained face as well. I nodded and refused to look over at my mom's bloodied form. "No, not you too!" Riley gasped when she caughted sight. She coughed out a sob and turned back towards me. "Let's get out of here." My voice was hoarse and toad like.

I phased her through the ceiling and out of the ruined mansion. My father had remained where I'd left him, the tears still silently leaking down his face.

"I think it's time I returned to the Ghost Zone," he whispered as I passed, heaving out a sob. I nodded and touched his hand. "She didn't live," I murmured, flying away from the only family I'd ever known and the only boy I'd ever loved.

Saffyre's POV

There wasn't a goon in sight once we got to the destroyed mansion. One of the humans whose name I think is Dex looked wide-eyed towards a pair walking towards them.

"Alex! Riley!" He took off, dodging debris and abondoned equipment. The girls looked up, both startled. Neither smiled as Dex approached them. Tears were running down both of their faces. Alex muttered something to Dex, who gasped and teared up as well.

The girls and Dex continued their slow march towards where our group waited. Alex sighed, then looked into our faces. "We have won this war, but two precious, invaluable lives were lost in the process." She chocked on another sob and wiped at her eyes. "You may all go home, rest. This fight is over." And with that, she went home, with Riley and Dex in tow.

I watched as Artemis and Apollo took off for the portal, Danny went somewhere else, not sure where. Sasha sighed and watched Alex walked towards her house before following the twins. I didn't even see Eclipse leave, she just disappeared I suppose. Luna took off for the forest and Pepper phased through the ground and was gone. Just me, all alone. I didn't want to go back home, to a family that hates me. So I went to visit Emerald instead.

**Sad, I know. I've decided that I'm really morbid. See, in this book I'm writing (and planning to publish) I had the main character get shot, then one of her two best friends get shot and dies as well as her cousin in a robbery when she was in the eighth grade...I dunno what's it with my characters and death, but I sure do seem to love it -_-**

**Anyway, hope you like it, hope the action was good. One more chapter to write, two more to post, and then I'm done with this story, isn't that exciting?! :D **

**Review please :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29; Family?

**Sorry, can't sleep tonight -_- this chapter was bugging me I suppose. Alright, I'm just going to get this chapter done. BTW I just caught a Black Widow spider in my bathroom...it's pretty badass actually...that little bastard has been making webs across the door to the cupboard in the bathroom for ages.**

**Anyhow, here we go...**

Alex's POV

They cleared out the debris and stuff from the mansion. When the city of Amity found the bodies of my mother and best friend, they had murmured sad 'sorrys' to me as I cried my eyes out more.

The Fentons have offered to take me in. It's been a week since the fight, and my mother's funeral is today. Erik's was yesterday, back home. I dressed in nice, completely black closed and toured our house. The person who sold it to us said I had a week to get everything packed and away. He was ready to sell it again, I suppose.

The lab equipment had been sent back with Dex, and my mom's stuff was being put into a room at the Fenton's house. My stuff had already been carted off.

I was riffling through old papers the movers had found in a desk, looking for a will of some kind or another. What I found was a lot more interesting. A letter addressed to me in case of anything happening to my mother. I picked it up with shaking hands and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Alex,_

_ I know you're probably wondering what to do now, now that I'm no longer with you, but honey, I moved us to Amity because of my brother. He's the one whose going to take you in. The Fenton's aren't such a bad family, honestly. They welcomed you with open arms, as your uncle said anyway. I love you so much sweetheart. If you hadn't figured this out, you're father isn't evil, just a bit insane after we split all those years ago. Read my diary, and you'd understand. The combination is inclosed in the papers. I never expected this to happen, not as soon as it did. But you're growing into a wonderful lady. You're always full of laughs, always full of smiles. I'm sorry about what happened to you when you were twelve. I think you just went with it though. Don't let anyone else get to my stuff, everything is left to you, I swear. I hope you're brother is around to share the pain with you, but he might not be. I love you forever my little Alex, and, my little David if he's around at all. May you do good in life, and let me give you strength when you don't believe you can make it. _

_Love, Mama._

I started crying again. I missed her so much. She was my everything. But family was news to me. Why didn't she tell me? Because she was embarrased? I guess we'll never know.

Speaking of the diary, I think Danny had mentioned setting a blue book with a lock on it in my room. It was a combination lock if I remember correctly. The small paper with the combination on it fell out and floated to the ground. The three digit number was my birthday, even the year.

I folded the letter and stuffed it into a pocket in my jacket before leaving the house forever.

When I got to the church, it was already jam packed. Family sat in the front. My uncle sat and blew his nose, in one of two chairs at the very front. His two kids and wife sat behind him, tears leaking out of their eyes as well. Everyone turned to look at me as I made my way down the center isle to the casket. My mother's beautiful face looked up at me in serene calm. I had to remind myself she was in a better place, but it was hard seeing her, pale as a statue and unmoving. I sighed and sat down next to her brother as the ceremony began.

Afterwards, I headed back to the Fenton's, or my house I suppose, and shut myself in my room with my mother's diary. I spent the rest of the weekend reading the entries, gazing over the neat handwriting of my mother. I only came out for the bathroom and to eat. Nobody bothered me, and I began to feel at home gradually.

By the time I had to go back to school, I was putting the whole thing behind me and moving on with my life.

**And that ladies and gentlemen is the end of this story. Chapter 30 is selective entries from Summer's diary that I'd think you'd enjoy. I hope y'all like this story, it was hard to write until the very end. I enjoyed every minute of hard thinking and pouring my soul into giving y'all the best possible story I could think of. **

**I'm thinking of writing a Danny Phantom one with Saffyre in it, one about her brother I suppose, so be on the look out for that and the next installment of Alex Wolf's stories. **

**Till then, peace!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Figured, since I mentioned a journal in that last chapter, that y'all would like to see some of the entries that Alex read. There's only going to be a few. All that I write will be important stuff that happened in Alex and Summer's lives that somewhat pertains to how this stuff happened. So, enjoy!**

**Oh, and to a guest reviewer who just started this story: Unknown4life: Thanks, I like that too, and of course, anybody who doesn't know who Doctor Who is absolutely insane and encouraged to go watch the show lol**

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

Today, I was blessed with two sweet babies. Alex Rose and David Ryan. Derrick is just overjoyed with his daughter. Both have the beautiful blue eyes that singles out every Fenton and Wolf kid from the rest of the families. My brother knows, and his wife said that they'd make the effort for their two littles ones to come visit us. I'm not sure how much I believe such a thing. Both are rather forgetful, and my brother is still obsessed with ghost. I've decided to study more paranormal species, such as vampires and werewolves. I wouldn't tell Derrick this, since his main focus is finding a cure for cancer. Don't get me wrong, getting rid of cancer would really make the American's day, but vampires and werewolves give more of a threat than anything. Oh, little Alex has yet to cry, which the doctor said is not usually a good sign. He said that all her vital signs are good, and she's more aware than most babies. She actually glared at him when he went to pick her up. It was really cute actually. She smiled without teeth up at Derrick when he went to retrieve her from the nursery. My little Alex, worlds most aware baby.

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

We went to see Grandmammy today. The old bat said she saw Alex and David's future. She said Alex was destined to a half dragon life, and David was destined to a phionex. Not sure what she means, but Derrick says it's just a bunch of bull. I can't say I agree. Grandmammy was always right when I was growing up, why would she be wrong now? The kids turned one today, on the other hand, and Alex has already begun to roam around, walking straight and tall. David is still stuck crawling, he just can't seem to figure out how his sister is walking. She actually said her first world about two months ago. "Mommy!" Was what she called. "Daddy!" David had uttered right after her. Both are little miracles. Alex just roared at me, her two grown in teeth looked sharp. David cawed, CAWED! Where in the world did he learn that?

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

Somthing alarming has happened. One of little Alex's arms was scaly and had tiny little claws at the end. David was actually burping up fire! Both the little three year olds giggle as we freak out. They seem to like this new game. Derrick actually insisted that we went back to see Grandmammy. So we all piled in the car and left. Grandmammy had smiled and said it was beginning. But to ease our minds, she changed Alex back to normal and placed a spell that would delay the change to them both until they both turned sixteen. But she warned of the great tragedy that would befall them when an unforeseen force happens. Alex had paid attention to every word that Grandmammy had uttered and her eyes had gotten bigger with every sentence. "We split up," was Derrick's response. And right before the light left Grandmammy's eyes, she'd just smiled and uttered a single word. "Pain." We never saw the poor soul again, and there wasn't a funeral held in the crazy women's honor.

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

He did it, Derrick left, took David with him, and now it's just me and Alex. For the first few hours, Alex had cried, and wailed, she knew what was going on. But now was my chance to hold her and tell her how much I love her. When's she's older, I'll just tell her he walked out, try to forget the tragedy Grandmammy had talked about. It won't be long I'm sure, until we prove Grandmammy wrong and all our fears are for nothing.

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

Alex has made a great new friend in the first grade. Her and Riley are so excited to play with this Erik kid. She often says that Erik had to be the nicest kid in the whole school, and he isn't very well liked. My Alex is growing bigger and kinder every day. Her eyes are slowly turning the same grey-blue as her dad and her hair is blond, just like mine. No word of where Derrick and David had taken off too, or how my precious David was doing.

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

Third grade has kicked off with a start. Alex, Riley and Erik have made a new friend this year. Some boy named Dex. A geeky kid with a bad past, also not very well liked. Alex welcomed him with open arms and he became part of their rag tag bunch. She's so happy now, and doesn't remember hardly anything of what happened when she was three. When she ask, I just tell her that I left her father when she was about six months, and that David was left with him. She doesn't normally ask more questions, she doesn't seem interested in her past as much.

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

Alex came home from school today with tears running down her face. When I asked her what's wrong, she said Riley's mom, Rachel, was sick, and there's a good chance she won't make it. She said it was breast cancer. Oh, poor Rachel, my life-long friend. Now Alex and Riley are being put through losing an important person in both their lives. I'm going to console my baby girl now, she needs it.

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

I pulled the children out of school to take them to the hospital. Just Riley and Alex, of course, because Erik and Dex wouldn't understand and their parents wouldn't like that I pulled them out. Rachel died as they talked to her, and the girls just sat there, stunned. I don't think it hit either of them as hard because they didn't want to believe it. Being in fourth grade, I can understand that they don't want to accept it. I'm allowing Alex to take a week off of school to cope with her second mother's death.

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

When we were done in the lab today, a weird thing happened. Alex turned into a ghost. I don't think it was the effect of the ecto-gun shot in her face, I think it was something Derrick did to David, though I'm not sure. Her eyes are red, and her hair had turned silver with red highlights. Twelve years old and she's half ghost. I wonder if this will effect Grandmammy's perdiction.

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

Alex got her first contact from Derrick, not a very nice one either. He said he was turning evil, that darkness was consuming him. I'm not sure what kind of an act he's playing, but he's got his daughter convinced. Riley also moved away, due to her crushed father, and I think Alex thinks it's her fault. Well, Riley is sad too, they were suppose to have all their classes at middle school together and they were looking forward to a great year. Dex and Erik are trying to cheer up Alex, and it seems to be working. They've been around the house less and less and out roaming the city for trouble. She's such a trouper, my little Alex

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

Derrick came and attacked the town. He turned out to be half ghost too. He took up the name Death, and David took up the name Evil. Alex has come to be known as Echo, the town's hero. In a desperate attempt to get him out of our town, she killed her own father. But I don't think he's dead, just completely ghost now, which worries me more. But now, we need to get out of here. I've located my brother, he's in some little town named Amity Park, but maybe I'll try to find some other family before I flock to that tiny town.

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

We did finally move here, and I even got to talk to my brother a bit. He kept yelling something about ripping the new ghost boy molecule by molecule. Turns out Alex already met the ghost boy. This Danny Phantom character sounds interesting. Alex sounds ready to go to this high school they got here. The irony of the name, Casper High isn't lost on her. She joked about it the entire ride to the ghost infested town. She was sad to leave Dex and Erik behind, but was excited to make new friends. Right before another incident with her father began, she told me she met Danny and Jazz Fenton, her cousins, though I have yet to tell her so. She also made friends with Sam and Tucker, two of Danny's friends.

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

I went to talk to Derrick, he needs to stop what he's doing. He's hurting innocent kids, and my daughter is completely convinced he's evil. It turns out he kept up with our daughter, but he was trying to ward off Grandmammy's perdiction. Erik was present during this presentation, and boy was he confused. Derrick led me down to the basement where a bunch of teens lingered under the glow of one laturn. Riley was down here as well, shaken and covered in plaster...

**That's where it ends, you can guess the ending of course. I hope y'all enjoyed it, this was getting hard for me to write, seeing as I had another story for Alex pounding at my head. I can't really put that up until I get the story for when she turned 16...but it works right? So I'm starting to write that, might have a few chapters done, but I'm proud of myself for finishing this story. **


End file.
